The Third Gilbert (Slow Updates)
by TeenWolf98
Summary: What if werewolves, vampires, witches, and hybrids aren't the only supernatural things out there what if there was something else? Go along on the journey with the Third Gilbert Chailee, but is she who she really is? Read to find out. Klaus/OC
1. Pilot

The Third Gilbert

My name is Chailee Gilbert I am 17 years old. I have 1 younger brother and I have a twin sister although she is like 5 minutes older. My sister and I look exactly alike except the eyes, she has brown doe eyes and I have like a stormy gray color. Exactly 4 months ago I was happy then the accident happened. I was no longer the little girl who would brighten up anyone's mood, I was just the girl who would keep to herself and just close the world off and this is my story.

_Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._

I shut my diary and get up. I look at myself in the mirror again, I am wearing dark purple jeans with a black tee and a black leather jacket. I have a red shoulder bag on. I am ready. With my bag, I start walking downstairs. I hear Aunt Jenna and Elena talking.

"Toast, I can make toast." Aunt Jenna says. "It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna" Elena says with a small smile on her face. I felt kind of guilty, when our parents died I shut myself in my room alot. This year ws going to change. Jeremy and I walked into the kitchen, "Is there coffee?" We both ask at the same time. We both looked at each other and I smiled a little.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna says frantically searching the table. Aunt Jenna had to move in with us when our parents died, she was my mother's sister. Elena shakes her head, and Jeremy and I both took some money. When our parents died Jeremt took it the hardest and went to drugs and alcohol, he was also hung up with Vicki Donovan. Elena looks at aunt Jenna "Don't you have a big presentation today?" "I am meeting with my Thesis advisor at..now." She starts rushing then Elena says "Go we'll be fine." Aunt Jenna gives us a small smile and takes off.

Elena turns to us "Are you both okay?" Jeremy and I looked at her "Don't start" We both say. Jeremy walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I look at Elena, she is packing her bag for the crucial day at school. I sigh and ask "Is Bonnie picking us up?" She nods. Elena just looks at me, we then hear a car horn outside. "Bonnie's here! Jer, do you need a ride?" Elena yells up the stairs at Jeremy.

No answer.

"Let's just go, he's 16 he can find his own way to school" I say. We both got in the car. "Hey Bonn" I smile. Elena looks back at me and smiles. "Hey guys" she laughs as we get in. We are drving and Bonnie starts talking about her family. "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and i'm like, put this women in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Flordia will break off and turn into little resort islands. . . Elena! Back in the car."

I look to Elena she's spaced out, she has been doing this since mom and dad died. I tapped her shoulder a little bit "Elena!" I semi-yell. She looked startled and looked back in the car towards Bonnie. "I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ." Elena says looking back to Bonnie. Bonnie said it casually, "That I'm psychic now."

Elena looks at her then says "Okay then predict me something now. About me." I chuckle in the back seat. Bonnie focuses on her "I see. . ." Just then a crow hits the car, and we spin out a little. I grab Elena's seat and shrieked. Bonnie looks back at me and she see I'm all pale. "Sorry" She whispers. "Oh my god are both of you okay? It was like a bird or something it came out of no where?" Bonnie says. Elena the said, "I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." "Yeah and if I do, then I can't drive, and I really really want to drive." I say from the back seat.

Bonnie laughs a little then says, "I predict that this year is going to be awesome. . ." I cut her off "And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and all of us are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie and Elena look at me and they then laugh.

We arrived at school and I ran up to it hurrying up to get to my locker and get my books the Matt goes to his locker right by mine. "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm coping it still hurts but I know you both need some time." He says to me while getting his books out. I smile at him abd then I see Bonnie and Elena walking this way. I look at Matt and give him a small smile then go towards them.

I hear Bonnie saying "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech, She looks hot- Can I still say "trannie mess?" She looked at Elena and I "No, that's over" We say in sync. "He hates me" Elena said as she was looking at Matt. "That's not hate, that's, 'you dumped me but, I'm too cool to show it.. But secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Bonnie said to Elena. "I agree with Bonnie, but I've talked to Matt already and he says he's coping anyways I think you two were drifting apart." I told her, then I saw Caroline run up to us and she gave Elena and I a hug. "Elena, Chailee. Oh my god, How are you two? Oh, it's so great to see you." Caroline said to us and gave each of us a hug.

"How are they? Are they good?" Caroline said to Bonnie. "Caroline, we're right here and we're fine, much better, thanks." I said to Caroline. Caroline gave us both a hug before she went to her locker. Bonnie gives us a look "No comment." Elena and I said. We were walking through the corridors when we stopped at the office. "Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asks. "All I see is back." Elena told her. "That's a hot back." Me and Bonnie said in Sync. "I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said she's doing the phychic thing.

"And I'm sensing he journals and listens to crappy music." I said to them and me and Bonnie are still staring at him. "You two are going to run this phychic thing into the ground huh?" Elena said to us two it's bit freaky that Bonnie and I think of the same things and we sometimes have the same dream.

"Umm, yeah pretty much" Bonnie and I said and we let out a smile. Elena looks an she sees Jeremy walking into the boy's bathroom. "I'll be right back in a minute" Elena said the she walked away while me and Bonnie were still staring at the mystery guy.

"Please be hot" Bonnie said. "And sexy Bon don't forget sexy" I added. Then the student turned around and looked at me before going to class and we decided to follow after him.

I watched the new boy in the class and how he was staring at Elena. I saw Elena blush and look away from him and I laughed under my breath and then I looked around the class to see if anyone else was listening and I caught the eye of the new kid and he smiled which I smiled back at him.

After school Elena and I stopped in the cemetary on the way home. Elena and I sat down infront of our parent's grave and we wrote in our journals for a little bit, then a crow landed on the tombstone and sqwaked at us. Elena tried to shoo the bird away and she thought that it worked but it turned out to be behind her. We ran away and Elena fell down and I helped her up and we turned and saw the new guy.

"Hey, you guys okay?" He asked. "Yeah, there was fog and a bird and it was like Hitchcock bird, and I'm rambling." Elena said. "I'm Stefan," He intoduced himself. "I'm Elena and this is my twin sister Chailee." She told him he looked at me and I smiled and waved. He smiled back before turning to Elena. I silently walked away to let them talk and a little while later Elena came out of the cemetary. "Hey you have a nice talk with Stefan?" I asked her. "Yeah, but I think he's kind of squeemish of blood." "I got a gig at The Grill want to come watch?" I asked her, she nodded and she wanted to stop at home first. Elena told Jeremy that we were heading to The Grill and we were both surprised that he wanted to come.

(A.N, I don't own the song the song belongs to Leona Lewis. This song is called Bleeding love.)

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

_And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy_

_Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh, they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_they try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love._

The song ended and I heard a lot of clapping and I smiled and went to my brother and sister. "So, what did you two think?" I asked them both. "I loved it" Elena said. "I think it's perfect. Is it an original I don't think I've heard it before?" Jeremy told me "Yeah it's an original, but I think I need to work on it a little more." I told them both. They both shared a look "No it don't it's perfect." They both told me. I smiled and went around the table and hugged them both. "Thanks guys."

I pulled back and I felt a familiar headache in the back of my head and winced. Jeremy noticed this, "Did you bring your medication Chailee?" "Umm, yeah could you get me something to drink a coke I perfer." "Yeah, I'll be back." I suddenly tensed and Elena looked at me worried. "Are you okay?" She asked me turning away from Stefan. 'When did Stefan get here?' I thought to myself. I looked up to her and she had tensed up and looked horrified. I looked up to see Stefan looking also horrified. "What's wrong with you two?" I asked them. They didn't answer, but Elena dug in her purse and found a little mirror and handed it to me, "look at your eyes." So I picked it up and looked at my eyes and I felt my blood run cold my eyes were glowing purple.

I saw Jeremy coming back over to us and I dug into mt purse and pulled out my medication. Jeremy saw my eyes and his eyes widen and handed me the drink and I took the medicine. "Thanks Jer." I told him. "I should probably go back home." Jer and Elena both nodded Elena was about to get up but Jeremy told her to stay and that he would take me home.

-NEXT DAY-

-HISTORY CLASS-

Mr. Tanner was again yapping on about something I didn't understand, he spoke to Bonnie... then Matt, then Elena but then turn to me.

"There was 346 casualties unless you're counting the local civillians" I said "That's correct Miss Gilbert." I noded at him. "Well, Very good, except of course there was no civillian casualties in this battle" "Actually there were 27 sir, confederate soilders, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons, they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." I told him, slightly confused how I knew all of that information.

-LATER-

Bonnie, Elena and I were sitting in the woods, stuff going on around us. I was about to sip on a beer when I forgot I couldn't drink because of medication. I saw Elena about to go get her one but I stopped her. "Here you can have this one, I forgot I couldn't have one." I told her. She looked at me sadly but accepted it anyway. "People look up to me. I have to set an example." Elena said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Uh, Just admit it Elena" Bonnie told her. "Oh, ok, he's a little cute." She said. "He had that romance novel stare." Bonnie told her. "So where is he?" She asked Elena. "I don't know you both tell me, you're both the psychic." She told us. "Oh right. We forgot, Grams says we have to concentrate" Bonnie said. I had my hand on Bonnie's arm to hold onto just incase I had one of my headaches.

"Wait! You need a crystal ball!" Elena said with a smile. She touches Elena's hand and I saw her in the cemetary with the fog, bird, and something I didn't see earlier when we were there. There was a man behind a tombstone watching us. "Bonnie? Chailee?" Elena asked, she then abruptly pulled her hand back. "That was weird. When we touched you, we saw a crow" I told her. Bonnie looked at me scared. "What?" Elena asked us. "A crow, there was fog, a man... I'm drunk, it's the drinking. There is nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay I'm going to go get a refill." Bonnie told her.

She sauntered off "Okay... wait Bonnie!" Elena shouted. She looked at me, she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "I'm going to find Jeremy." I walked towards the woods and spotted Jeremy near the edge. "Hey Jer." He looked at me then looked down. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "It's just Vicki and stuff, hey could you do me a favour and find Vicki she's gone off somewhere by herself." "Sure but you'll owe me" I said to him, then I went in to the woods to find Vicki.

I've been searching for Vicki for over half an hour I've gone deep in the woods, I could just turn around and go to the bonfire party and be with Elena and Bonnie, but I promised Jer I would help find her but she is nowhere to be found. Suddenly there was this fog that filled the woods and a flock of crows went over my head. I see a figure dressed in black and I make a run for it but he was faster. I let out a scream that could be heard for miles, and then the next moment I feel someone's biting my neck, draining me dry. I was dying, my lifeless body to fall to the wood's ground floor, my eyelids felt heavy and I shut my eyes seeing only darkness.

Jeremy's P .O. V

Elena and I are carrying Vicki's body, we brought her back to where the party was, I kept saying "Vicki stay with me" over and over again. "Someone help" I shouted out and Matt was the first one over. I look around and asked Elena if she has seen Chailee and she shook her head no. Tyler came over, "Hey man can you help me find my sister?" I asked him. "Yeah. Where was she seen last?" He asked me, but before I could answer we all heard a loud scream that came from in the woods.

Tyler and I have been looking for over 15 minutes, but still couldn't find her. Tyler was walking backwards and he tripped over something and he looked down, "Oh my God Chailee!" I picked her up and took her up to the party everyone was gone and some police officers came up and called another ambulance. I watched as they put Chailee on the stretcher, she suddenly shot up and started to gasp for air. "Chailee!" I shouted at her, she looked at me and she started to have blood pouring out of her mouth. I stepped back "Hey Ty can you go with her I have to wait for Jenna" I asked him "Yeah, I'll call you when she's up." "Thanks man."

-THRID PERSON POV-

Stefan went into the boarding house quickly, frowning. "What's going on?" Zach asked. "Someone else was attacked tonight Zach and it wasn't me!" Stefan said and ran into his room.

Suddenly a crow enters his room.

He looks over to the balcony and sees a man standing there. "Damon" He stared at him. "Hello brother" "Crow's a bit much isn't it?" Stefan asked. Damon just shrugged "Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." Damon smiled. "When did you get here?" Stefan asked.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school" Damon smirked "Your hair's different I like it"

"It's been fifteen years Damon" Stefan said. "Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That grunge look didn't suit you" Damon said "Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from the fads." "Why are you here?" Stefan asked. "I miss my little brother" Damon said innocently. "You hate small towns, it's boring nothing for you to do" "I've managed to keep myself busy"

"You know you left those girls alive tonight. Very clumsy of you." "Ahh... that might be a problem... for you" "Why are you here now?" Stefan asked. "I could ask you the same question, however I'm fairly sure your answer could be summed up into one little word... Elena." Damon smirked "Of course then there's her sister.. Chailee"

Stefan stared at his brother. "She took my breath away... Chailee" Damon said moving around "She's a dead ringer for Faith.. and Elena, a dead ringer for Katherine" Stefan moved forwards, not speaking. "Is it working Stefan? Being around them? Does it make you feel alive?" "They're not Katherine and Faith Damon"

"You know it's all fun and games Damon, Huh? But wherever you go, people die" "That's a given" "Not here. I won't allow it" "I take that as an invitation" Damon said "Damon please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest?" "I promised you an eternity of misery, just keeping my word" "Just stay away from them Damon, stay away from Chailee" Damon just smirked then said "I think we woke Zach up... sorry Zach"

-LATER-

-CHAILEE'S POV-

As I woke up I saw someone sitting there and noticed it was Tyler. He was laying in a chair asleep I sat up and found a Jello cup. I threw it at him he woke up startled and I laughed "It's about time sleepy head." He smiled and kissed my cheek "Glad to see you up Chail, I was worried" "Hey I'm sorry I worried you but from now on I will stick with you or Jer so you two can protect me" He smile but then said "My mom wants to talk to you" "Okay is she here now?" "Yeah she's just outside the door." "You can send her in now" He got up kissed my cheek "See you later Chail.." "Bye Ty!" I shouted as I left.

Mrs. Lockwood came in, and I smiled. "Hi Mrs. Lockwood" "Hi Dear, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine, much better thank you." "Can I ask you what did you see that attacked you?" They came back" I whispered "The vampires are back" She looked at me with a worried expression "Does anyone know who you really are?" She asked me "No, and I would like to keep it that way" I told her. She nodded and left. Jenna, Jeremy, and Elena came by and visited before the hours were up. "So the doctors said you could come home tomorrow." Jenna told me. I fist pumped the air "Yes! I won't be stuck her forever." They all laughed. They all stayed until they had to go, Jenna told me she would be here tomorrow to get me out. We all said our goodbye's until tomorrow.

**A. N: I know that it's been awhile and you are probably waiting for an update on the Third Salvatore fic, but I hit writers block but this story has been in my head for awhile and hope you enjoy it. So review, alert, and favourite it. It would make me happy, so I'm so sorry about not updating The Third Salvatore fic it might be awhile but I can always work on this one until then.**

**-(R.J.)**


	2. Night of the Comet

A.N.

**koipond-tea: Thanks for pointing those out I really don't catch things real easy since I'm only 15.**

**FalconHQ: Hmm... I can't wait either I'm still debating on what I'm going to put her as. **

**Love the helpful reviews and I love how you like the story. So here is the next chapter!**

Night of the Comet

The next day I woke up and wrote in my song diary. I went to my closet and threw on my light blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. I went down the stairs and made some coffee.

"Do I look like an adult? As in a respectful parent?" Jenna asked me.

"Depends on where you're going" I said.

"Jeremy's parent teacher confrence" She said "Hair up or down?"

Elena walked into the room as Jenna put her hair up "Sexy stewardess" Elena said

Jenna let it down.

"Boozy house wife" I said drinking the coffee I made.

"Up it is" She said "You two are fiesty today"

"I feel good... which is rare, so I've decided just to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine and all that stuff" Elena said.

"Where is Jeremy?" I asked looking at Jenna.

"He left early, something about getting to the woodshop early to finish up a birdhouse" Jenna said.

Elena and I exchanged glances before looking back at Jenna.

"There is no woodshop is there?" She asked us. "No" I told her.

I went to leave but Aunt Jenna grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her, "Hey Chailee, are you going to be okay?" She asked me. I gave her a small smile and reached up to touch the bandage on my neck. "Yeah I'll be fine." I told her honestly. She handed me my pain medication, "Don't forget to take those." I give her a hug and went to Elena's room.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded and we left.

-HISTORY CLASS-

I sat behind Elena again Stefan staring at her... I tried my best to not roll my eyes at them.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over one hundred and forty five years. Now, the comet will be it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrows celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

Mr. Tanner began talking about the comet again... something I wasn't interested in. I felt pain go up my neck and I put my hand on the spot I got attacked on and winced. Mr. Tanner looked at me and saw me wince in pain.

"Ms. Gilbert?" He asked. Me thinking he was talking to Elena, I ignored him.

"Chailee" Bonnie whispered, I looked over at her, she nodded to Tanner and I looked up.

"Yes Mr. Tanner?" I asked

"Are you okay? You're wincing."

"Yeah, I'll live thanks"

He gave me one final look and began talking about the Comet again.

-SCHOOL HALLWAY-

I was at my locker getting my books when Stefan and Elena came over to me.

"Are you okay Chailee?" Stefan asked me.

I didn't answer him as I winced in pain that shot up my neck. Elena looked at me startled when I looked at her my eyes full blown glowing purple. Bonnie and Caroline saw it too and came over.

"Yeah, just this stupid pain. I should be fine." I told him.

Elena dug in her purse and handed my medicine. I smiled at her and took the water out of my locker and took them. Elena and Stefan looked at me one final time and they took off. I followed Bonnie and Caroline and listening to their conversation about Bonnie being psychic.

"I'm confused"Caroline said "Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams was tried to explain it all, but she was looped up on liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes, Witches? I don't think so"

"Yeah well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline said.

"I didn't see him" Bonnie told her.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" I asked joining in their conversation.

"I don't know... I was drunk"

I smiled and shook my head, heading out for lunch.

I found Tyler outside with a group of girls, I rolled my eyes at the sight. I walked up to him, "Hey Ty" I told him.

He turned at the sound of my voice and he gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" He asked me.

"Well I made a promise to stick by your's or Jeremy's side and I can't find Jer... so here I am."

Then I see Jeremy walk up to Tyler, who didn't exactly like my brother... not that Jer liked him.

"Hey, Tyler. Sorry to interuppt but I was just wondering how was Vicki doing, since you guys are so close." Jeremy said sarcastically. "Is she okay?"

"Jeremy" I warned him and grabbing his arm, he shrugged me off.

"She's fine. Now get out of here."

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you?" Jeremy pressed.

"Jer, move" I snapped tugging his arm, but again he shrugged me off.

"What room number is she in?"

"I'm going to kick your ass"

"Shut up Ty" I snapped. His eyes soften at me, but then he glared at Jeremy.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? Cause I vote for right here and right now"

"Jeremy. Shut up." I said "Move"

I swear this kid is going to get punched one of these days.

"Walk away Gilbert. It's your final warning"

"No this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play with Vicki. If you hurt her one more time I swear to god, I will kill you"

Tyler turned to the group of girls "That sounded like a death threat"

Jeremy walked away and I sighed and turned back to Tyler. He looked at me and pulled me in a hug. I was silently crying and he held me tighter. I pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "See you later Ty" I told him.

-LATER-

I went to the Grill, seeing Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena sitting at a table. I went over and sat by Elena.

"Hey, are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, but they're getting worse than usual." I told her giving her a small smile.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of deaths. So much blood carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. Then what?" Caroline asked. I gave Caroline a look of disbelief and looked at Bonnie I mouthed 'sorry', she just gives me a small smile.

"Then nothing" Elena told Caroline.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there"

"Not even a hand shake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours" She said

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok. It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, SEX!" Caroline said.

I rolled my eyes, this girl was obsessed.

"Profound" I said

Elena got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do" She said.

"Call me when you're coming home" I told her.

"Yeah, I'll let you know" She said and she left the grill.

-LATER-

I was sitting in the living room, bored as ever. Jeremy had left, Jenna was out. It had been hours since I'd saw Elena, she hadn't called or text me to let me know... I decided to go get her.

I stopped outside the boarding house, and quietly made my way over to the door. Gosh I hope they weren't in the middle of doing anything. I knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. I knocked again and the door opened... I bit my lip. I hope someone was in... if they weren't I was in trouble.

I heard the door creak and I turned, as a crow flew in, I jump and turned, meeting blue eyes. I froze.

"I-I'm sorry the door was... open" I stuttered.

"You must be Chailee. I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother"

"I didn't know Stefan had a brother"

"Well, Stefan isn't one to brag" Damon smirked "Please, come, I'm sure Stefan will be along any second"

We walked in to the living room. WOW! This room is huge.

"This is you're living room?" I asked in awe.

"Living room, Parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste" He said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine.. I was just seeing if Elena was here."

"Elena?" He asked, his voice sounded curious.

"My twin sister, she and Stefan are kind'a dating" I said

"Ah, Elena, well my brother's smitten obviously"

I smiled "Why is that?"

"Well, Stefan usually is smitten over pretty girls, it's about time too, I didn't think he'd get over the last one" "The last one?" I asked

"They haven't had the awkward exes conversation have they?"

"Not that I know of" I told him while shake my head.

"Well I'm sure it will come up eventually, I'm sure he just hasn't said anything, incase Elena thought he was on the rebound"

He better not even try it. He hurts my sister, I'll kill him.

"I mean, we all know how those relationships end"

"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end" I said.

"I'm a fatalist" He said "Hello Stefan"

I turned, seeing Stefan, but no Elena.

"Chailee, I didn't know you were coming over" He said, not even looking at me.

"I know, I just came to see if Elena was here.. she said she was coming over I should've called.. I'm sorry"

"Oh, don't be silly" Damon said I looked up at his face "You and Elena are welcome anytime, aren't they Stefan? You know the next time you both come over, I'll get the family albums out... maybe the home movies.. but warn Elena, he wasn't always such a looker" He smirked. I smiled and then looked to Stefan.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her" He said. "Thanks for stopping by Chailee, it was nice to see you"

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice meeting you Damon"

I went out the door and went to my car and drove home.

-LATER-

I went back in the house, and went in, seeing Elena sitting in the kitche with Jenna.

"Where were you?" Jenna asked. "I went to get Elena from the boarding house.. turns out she wasn't there" I smirked

"You went to the boarding house" She asked

"Yeah.. to get you.. turns out Stefan has a brother.. hot may I add" I smiled "But he has raging family issues"

"At least it's family issues. Wait til you date a guy with Mommy issues, or cheating issues."

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna asked.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And that's... that's so cool"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna said and threw an apple at his head.

I laughed and Jeremy frowned.

"OW! Why? Why.. Why did you do that?"

"Listen quit ditching school or your grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight" Jeremy said and vanished up the stairs.

Jenna turns towards me, "Mr. Tanner told me you had been having pain issues lately and you're not focusing in class. Are they getting worse?"

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I nodded my head "They hurt so much and the medicine isn't working." I sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed my back to soothe and I eventually fell asleep on her shoulder. Elena got Jeremy to take me to her room and Elena got ready for bed, she got in and she pulled me close to her and stroked my head until she fell asleep.

**A.N: Hey guy's I know that I didn't put the celebration in, it's because I'm running out of storage place I'm keeping this in and I didn't want to lose my work. So that is why you don't see it.**


	3. Friday Night Bites

Friday Night Bites

When I woke up I heard some shuffling noises but I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I heard some people walking around trying to get ready, then I heard someone talking.

"Should I wake her up for school?" I heard Elena asking. But to whom I don't know.

"No, she shouldn't go in her case." Jenna replied. "I'm going to have to tell the school about the headaches."

"Too late. I'm up." I muttered to them finally opening my eyes.

They both looked at me surprised. "What? You two aren't as quiet as you think." I told them. I went to my room and got ready for school. When I saw Elena's face for the first time in the kitchen she had a small smile.

"You kissed Stefan didn't you?" I asked her. She looked at me in surprise.

"How did you-"

"I can read people easy 'Lena." I told her and she sighed at me but smiled and nodded.

"Remember it's cheerleading practice today"

"Uhh, noooo.. I'm quitting" I whined. She just smiled at me and shook her head.

"You gonna tell Caroline?"

"Yeah, going to have to sooner or later" I mumbled passing by her.

-LATER-

"I'm not saying don't date they guy, I'm just saying take it slow" Bonnie said to my sister.

"You were the one who said to go for it" Elena said.

"Now I'm telling you just take it slow" I frowned at her, what was wrong with Bonnie lately?

"Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about-face, you're single for the first time in your high school career. It's the perfect time to play field"

"Oh because I'm so that girl, seriously what are you saying?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"It's stupid"

"Bonnie" Elena said

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Spit it out"

"She accidently touched Stefan last night" Caroline blurted out.

"And I got a really bad feeling"

"Did it feel cold, like what death would feel like?" I asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, exactly like that. How did you know?"

"Got the same feeling from him."

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena aske both of us.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend"

"Yeah and I love you for it. I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

I saw someone coming towards us and I saw it was Stefan.

"Good Morning Elena, Good morning Bonnie" He said. "Good morning Chailee"

"Hey" I mumbled trying to ignore them. I could feel Elena's gaze on me, but I ignored her.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So i'll see you guys later."

"Bonnie wait.." Elena said.

I watched Bonnie leave and I shook my head.

"She doesn't like me very much" Stefan frowned.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend, she's just looking out for me, but when she does she will love you."

I smirked and look around.

"Here's what were going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked him.

"Yes" Stefan replied.

"Perfect. Dinner, our house. 8:00. You two will spend some time and she'll get to see what a great gut you are. Mission accomplished"

Elena turned to look at me, "You're doing this to you know." I nodded my head and I saw outof the corner of my eye something getting thrown this way. I was going to warn Stefan, but he had already turned and caught the ball, he smiled slightly, I watched with amazement and he threw it back at Tyler, and it hit Tyler in the stomach, both he and Matt were shocked and I turned towards Elena she just shrugged and laughed.

We walked into the school.

"That throw was awesome" I said still laughing. Someone needed to put Tyler in his place.

"I didn't know you played football" Elena said with a smile.

"I used to. It was a long time ago"

"So why don't you try out for the football team?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think so"

"So you don't like football?" Elena asked.

"No, I love football, I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler"

"Tyler's a dick" I stated nodding. "Always has been."

"And we both know how Matt feels" Stefan finished. He smiled at me and I grinned back, my mood suddenly shifting.

"They don't know you. To them, you're the mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be apart of. Make some friends."

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writting in a cemetary" I said while rolling my eyes. Stefan laughed.

"Hey, come one. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have to meet, she was into everything, very busy. Elena said after slapping my arm.

"Well I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asked

"Soon" Elena said.

-HISTORY CLASS-

"World war II ended in... anyone got anything? Miss Jaun? 1945" Tanner said.

Elena and Stefan were yapping away to each other.

"Pearl Harbor" Tanner said.

"Miss Gilbert?"

I looked to him, he was talking to Elena.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner said annoyed. I know this one.

"um.." Elena began.

"December 7, 1941" I said.

"Thank you Miss Gilbert" Tanner said sarcastically.

"Anytime" I replied.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall"

"1989. I'm good with dates sir"

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act?" Tanner asked.

"1946"

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King"

"'68"

"Lincoln?"

"1865"

"Roe vs. Wade"

"1973"

"Brown vs. Board"

"1954"

"The battle of Gettysburg"

"1863"

"Korean War"

"1950 to 1953"

"Ha! It ended in '52"

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53" I said.

"Look it up, somebody, quickly"

Stefan looked it up. "It was 19...53" He smirked.

-HALLWAY-

"How did you know all of that?" Stefan asked me.

"I don't know. It was like someone was whispering the answers in my ear." I told him.

We went to the practice field, Elena all dressed to do cheerleading. Me? I was gonna just sit there and watch, I am SO done with cheerleading and no one was changing my mind.

"Oh my god! You're both here" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yep, can't be the sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do the things the way they were"

"I'm not doing it at all" I said. Bonnie pouted.

"Oh and you're coming to dinner tonight" Elena said.

"I am?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm, you, me, pouty over there and Stefan" Elena said.

"Stefan's a great guy Bonnie, you just have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good" Bonnie said "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a million times"

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennet! You're going to be there!"

"Fine. I'll go"

Bonnie went serious "Seriously where is Caroline?"

"I don't know it's not like her " I said looking around.

"I'll try her again" Bonnie said

That was then I spotted her, in a blue car, and I saw her with Damon.

"Oh my god that must be the mystery guy from the grill" Bonnie said.

"That's no mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore" I said.

They looked at me "Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Bonnie asked

I nodded.

"I got the other brother hope you don't mind" She smirked at Elena. I looked back over at Damon. He smirked at me and I scoffed and rolled my eyes before looking away. He just smirked at me before driving away.

-LATER-

We were preparing for Stefan coming over and getting things set up and ready.

"You explain it, last night I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture" Bonnie said.

"Well you predict stuff and I am stuck with three random numbers. I keep seeing eight, fourteen, and twenty two. How weird is that?" I told them.

"I've been seeing those three numbers too." Bonnie told me

"Maybe we should play the lottery" Elena says with a smile. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just going to say because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch, do you guys wanna be witches?"

"I would love to be witch, use mind power to read people's thoughts" I said

"I don't wanna be a witch" Elena said.

Elena poured food into a bowl.

"Okay, serving spoons, where are the serving spoons" Elena asked.

"Middle drawer on your left" Bonnie and I said in sync.

And sure enough when Elena opened the drawer there they were.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times, and you actually live so you knew" She told us.

"Birthday candles" I whispered that only Bonnie heard. She looked at me and opened the drawer and sure enough there was the candles.

-DINNING ROOM-

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" I asked Stefan with a smile.

"Well, he let me on the team so I must've done something right"

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and..." Elena said but Bonnie cut her off.

"Yeah, Chail told me" She said while pointing at me.

"Whydon't you tell Stefan about your family" I said changing the subject.

"Umm, divorced. No Mom. Live with my Dad"

"No about the witches" I said.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of Witches, it's really cool" Elena said.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use" Bonnie mumbled.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed but I do know that there's the celtic druids that migrated and settled here in the 1800s" Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem"

"Really? Salem?" Stefan asked

"Yeah"

"I would say that's pretty cool" Stefan said

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches were heroic examples of individualism, and nonconformity" He told her.

"Yeah... they are" Bonnie said impressed.

The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be" Elena mumbled. "I'll go" I said getting up, Stefan's eyes widen slightly.

I went to the door and opened it, seeing Caroline and... Damon.

"Surprise!" Caroline said with a smile. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert"

"Oh" I said

"Hope you don't mind" Damon said smirking.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see Stefan.

"Waiting for Chailee to invite me in" Damon said with a smile

"Oh yeah, duh, you can-" I began.

"No, no, no" Stefan said "He can't, uh stay, can you Damon?" Stefan said

"Get in here" Caroline said

"We're just finishing up" Stefan said quickly.

"It's fine" I said "Just come on in"

"You have a beautiful home Chailee"

I went to the kitchen to do the dishes and heard someone come up behind me.

"One more?"

I turned seeing Damon with a glass. I laughed slightly.

"Oh, thanks" I said with a smile on my face.

Damon handed me the glass, but it slipped and he caught it.

"Nice save" I said, I laughed again.

"I like you, you know know how to laugh...and your sister...Elena makes Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time"

"Earlier...you said them?" I asked.

"mmm-hmm" He mummbled. "Katherine, and Faith"

"How did they die?" I asked.

"In a fire. Tragic fire" He mummbled, seeming dazed for a moment.

"Recently?" I asked

"It seems like it was yesterday"

"What was she like?" I asked "Katherine I mean"

"Lovely, Katherine, though she could be very complicated and selfish and times not very kind, but Stefan loved her"

"And Faith?" I asked.

He frowned slightly maybe I should've kept it to myself.

"She was beautiful, alot like you in that department, she was complicated too, but knew what she wanted, she was like Katherine, selfish and could manipulate people, but very sexy and seductive"

"So you dated Faith?" I asked.

"Nicely deduced, for awhile" He said. "I see you don't like cheerleading"

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Oh, I saw how miserbal you looked today. I saw you at practice"

"But I wasn't doing anything" I said. He just shrugged his shoulder.

"Cheerleading just isn't my thing, it was Elena's, well up until the accident" I told him.

"How did your parent's die, if you don't mind me asking." He asked

"One night Elena and I went to this party at the Falls and neither one of us could drive, so we called our parents to come and get us. On the way back there was something standing on the bridge and our dad sweverd to get around it but he went off the bridge. That's about all I remember about it"

"Hey, need any help?" Bonnie asked appearing. I smiled.

"Sure? Why not?" Damon grinned. Damon was leaving the room, but I pulled him away from anyone's ears and eyes. "Hey, if you don't want people to know your's and Stefan's secret you might want to stop leaving bodies" I whispered to him.

He looked at me surprised.

"You know?"

I nodded my head.

"My dad told me when I was ten, even though Elena is older he told me because I was stronger, so basically he told me and trained me so no compelling me. Got it?"

He nodded again. Later everyone left so it was just me, and Elena.

~NEXT DAY~

"Oh look at you." Elena said. "Hot in your jersey"

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" He asked both me and my sister.

"I quit" She said "I'm a quitter"

"What about you?" Stefan asked me.

"Never liked it so I never joined. Plus who needs it?" I smirked.

"Hey, um... I wanted you both to have these" Stefan holding boxes. He handed me one.

"Isn't just your girlfriend you should be giving gifts too?" I teased.

"Well, you've been a good friend to me, inviting me in and letting me become your friend when most haven't given me the chance"

I smiled at him, and I opened the box and inside is a locket necklace. I smiled it was gorgeous. Wow. I looked at Elena's and our were both the same except her gem was green and my was red.

"Is that rose I smell?" Elena asked. My eyes widen and smelled the locket. I whisper very quietly so Elena wouldn't hear but Stefan could, "Vervain"

Stefan looked at me with his eyes wide, but he answered Elena's question.

"No, it's, uh...it's a herb. It's nice huh?" He asked with a smile.

"I love it" Elena said

~NIGHT~

I went to my car after witnessing the fight between Jeremy and Tyler. I now have a huge gash on my cheek. I felt a presence behind me and I saw Damon. I went to my neck to see if the vervain was there but it wasn't there and I forgot to take some this morning.

"You scared me" I said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline. What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh, fight with Tyler and Jeremy, but you're hiding from Caroline and why is that?" I asked.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen"

"That could be a sign" I said.

"Well she's awfully young" Damon said.

"That's your own fault you know" I told him jokingly. He smirked at me.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention"

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say" I said.

"You're right" Damon said "I do havw other intentions, but so do you"

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm" He said "I see 'em, you want me"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me. And right now...you want to kiss me"

He leaned in slightly, what was he doing? I slapped him right in the face.

"What the hell?" I demanded. "I don't know what game your playing at Damon, but I don't want any part of it. And I don't know what happened fully with your girlfriend in the past, but lets just get one thing straight...I am not Faith!"

I walked away and went to find Bonnie.

~THIRD PERSON POV~

_"I thought there was hope, somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal...but I was wrong, there's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness, no love. Only a monster...who must be stopped"_

Damon was watching her sleep, listening to her even breathing. He watched her carefully before putting his hand out, he moved a piece of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek softly.

She moved slightly and he knew it was time to go.

Chailee woke up, looking around, everything blurry for a minute, she was sure that...she shook her head slightly and lay her head back down onto the pillow, and going to sleep...


	4. Family Ties

Family Ties

Chailee woke up, she heard a noise and got out of bed.

"Hello? Jeremy? Elena? Anyone?" She asked as she went downstairs.

She tried to turn on the light but the power was out. She frowned slightly and she looked around the dark room.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another two victims. Two high school students, Elena and Chailee Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks"

"You know what's coming next"

Chailee ran, opening the door and seen Damon, and slammed it shut. She slowly walked to the stairs but she turned, seeing Damon and let out a scream as he bit into her neck.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Stefan woke up panting 'what kind of dream was that?' he thought.

"Bad dream?" A voice asked

He looked over seeing Damon.

"Do you know how easy it was to get in your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field...football reference" Damon smirked "Too soon?"

Stefan ran over to where his desk was and grabbed the letter opener, throwing it at Damon, and it hits his stomach. Damon pulled it out.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news 'Deadly beast captured all is well in Mystic Falls'" Damon said.

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay awhile. And I'm having way too much fun here with you and Chailee. Did you know she can resists compulsion?"

"Because she's on vervain." Stefan stated.

"No. When I tried to compell her she didn't have any vervain on her or in her, she just can't be compelled."

Damon then stabbed Stefan in the stomach, it hurt Stefan more than it did Damon and Stefan fell to the floor.

"This is John Varvatos dude. Dick move" Damon smirked.

-CHAILEE'S POV-

"Scum Ball. Scum bucket" Jenna said.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked while pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Him"

"The news guy?" I asked.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna said.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute" I said.

"He is not cute! There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" She asked, I turned to see Elena holding a box.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the Founder's council for their heritage day" Elena said.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked.

"Originally it was great-great-great Grandma Mary's wedding ring" I said taking a drink of coffee.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked.

"You're not gonna find out" I snapped at him.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's you can't just give it away" He said ignoring me.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan Jeremy" Elena huffed.

She handed me the box to me in a heap as the doorbell rang. Stefan.

-LATER-

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Chail, it's Bonnie"

"Oh Hi Bonnie" I smirked. "What can I do for you today?"

"I don't have anyone to go to the founder's party with, would you like to go with me?" She said then laughed.

I giggled "Well of course I'll go with you"

-LATER-

"Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen?" Bonnie asked.

"Tough call" Elena said "Can we mix them?"

"Look at you getting yourself all pretty for your date. You seem Happy-ish" Bonnie said.

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked through the door"

"What if I tell you guys in the morning?" Bonnie said pushing it away.

"Bonnie, out with it" I said.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it goes back to Damon"

I cringed at the sound of his name. Urgh..he is so just too cocky.

"Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story"

"Uh-Huh" Elena said.

"Do you know what happened with his Ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that she died in a horrible fire with her sister Faith"

"Yeah, apparently Stefan wanted both of them to himself, he was being selfish and wanted Faith to be with him all the time and it drove him mad, so he did horrible things to get her and Damon to split up. He manipulated her and filled her head with lies until it worked...she turned against Damon"

"That's no the real story Bon. I should know because I actually know it" I said

"What's the real story then?" Bonnie asked.

"Katherine actually wanted both of them, she actually loved Stefan but still strung Damon along. She got really greedy and wanted them to be with her forever, but the truth was that neither of the brother's knew that she was with both of them, when they knew it was too late she died in the fire with her sister" I told them.

I got to the Lockwood Mansion with Bonnie and unfortunately we met Caroline and Damon outside.

"Hey guys!" CAroline squealed happily and she quickly hugged us.

"Hey Care" Bonnie and I said.

"Oh, hey Care your scarf is a little twisted. Let me fix it" I said. I saw Damon tense up out of the corner of my eye. I knew that Damon saw the scarf showing the bite a little so I went and fixed it. I moved the scarf to where the bite mark was completely covered.

"There. All better." I told her.

"Thanks Chail" She said and hugged me.

"Bonnie! Chailee! Don't you both look wonderful"

"Thank you "

"Where are your dates?"

"We are each other's dates"

She smiled and she saw Caroline and went and talked to her.

I saw Elena and Stefan in a room looking at an old parchement with the original Founder's names.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration" She said "Wow look, it's the original guest registry. Loo at all the names, Sherriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood"

"Is that Damon Salvatore?" I asked "And Stefan Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore Brothers our ancestors, tragic story, actually" Damon's voice came from behind me.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan said.

"It's not boring Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family" Elena said. I kinda tuned out and looked at the registry again and saw the names Katherine Gilbert and Faith Pierce. I looked surprised and then looked at Damon.

"I thought Katherine and Faith were sisters?" I asked him.

"They were. Why are asking?"

"Because according to the registry they aren't"

He looked at the registry and saw the names. He looked really confused.

"She lied" He whispered to himself. Elena already left to go find Stefan and Caroline.

"That would be why I am adopted" I said. He looked at me confused.

"Why would you say that?"

"Elena and I are dopplegangers her and Katherine and me and Faith" I told him "So quit biting Caroline" And then I walked off to find Bonnie.

I couldn't find Bonnie anywhere instead I found Caroline.

"Caroline what happened?"

"I'm fine"

"No. You're shaking, Caroline- what-"

"I'm fine!" she snapped

I could see the tears in her eyes "Caroline, come here, come here"

I hugged her as she started to cry, and I felt so bad for her. But I wanted to know...what the hell was wrong with Damon?

**AN: Hey guys sorry i'm a little late on the update I was going to update yesterday but my best friend had her baby yesterday and I was so excited so I posted this chapter just for yall. - (R.J.)**


	5. You're Undead To Me

You're Undead To Me

Poor Elena. It had been four days since she'd saw Stefan, I had the mind to go over there and punch him in the nose for hurting my sister. I got out of my bedroom and go to the bathroom and I ended bumping into Vicki.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done" She said.

"It's-it's okay. Take your time" I said.

I turned and went downstairs and saw Elena and Jenna.

"Guys! Are you aware what's going on upstairs?" I asked.

"Uh-huh" Jenna said. Elena nodded

"And you have no obection?"

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you girls know I won't be home for dinner"

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it, you're going to go out on a date with him?" I asked.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, and yes" Jenna smiled.

I turned to Elena "Have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago, "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll uh, explain in a few days"

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked.

"Nope, not going to either"

"That's my girl" I said while smirking.

"And you're okay with everything?" Jenna asked.

"No, I'm not okay with any of it, but I'm not going to cry about it either, you know I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I honestly going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy"

"Ok, then" Jenna said.

"She'll be fine. I'll make sure that she won't get anymore down then she already is" I said to Jenna who still looked a little worried.

"I know you will Chail" She said with a small smile.

-SCHOOL-

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed, well not all the band just the ones who can pull off a bikini, I want, in your face, sexy, I mean it's a good fundraiser for god's sake" Caroline said. "Unbelieveable, it's like nothings happened" I said.

"She's in denial" Bonnie said.

"Hey" A voice said I looked around and saw Stefan. Geez I just wanna punch him right now.

"Hey, you know I gotta go. Be somewhere else right now" Bonnie said and she vanished.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called" Stefan said to Elena.

I stayed where I was, eyeing them both carefully.

"No worries, I'll live" Elena said.

"I was dealing with Damon" He said. That caught my attention

"And did you...deal with Damon?" I asked before 'Lena could.

"Yes. Yeah"

"For four days?" Elena asked.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please?"

"Sure. When?" She asked.

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?"

"Ok"

"Thanks"

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do" Caroline said appoarching us.

"He's gone, Caroline" Stefan told her.

"When is he coming back?" She asked

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry"

"This is a good thing Caroline" Elena told her.

"I know that" She sighed looking down.

"Well anyway I got a gig at The Grill later are yall still coming?" I asked. All three of them are coming.

-GRILL-

I went the opposite direction from Elena, who went to talk to Matt. An hour later my gig was starting up.

_(Song: Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi)_

_It's all the same, only the names will change_

_Everyday it seems we're wasting away_

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_I'd drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_

_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive_

_Wanted (wanted) dead or alive_

_Oh! And I ride!_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted (wanted) Dead or alive_

_Now I walk these streets, this six string in my hand_

_Still playin' for keeps, 'same old me same old band,_

_I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall_

_I've seen a million faces (seen an awful lot of faces)_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive_

_I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_

_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive_

_And I ride, dead or alive_

_I still drive, dead or alive_

_Dead or alive [x4]_

I walked up to Elena, "Like?"

"Love" She laughed. Stefan also agreed.

"Is everything okay?"

"There was this thing with my Uncle"

"And you couldn't call her to tell her you were going to be an hour late?" I asked.

"Ok...you guys have fun" Matt said and left.

"I'm really sorry, it was unavoidable" Stefan said.

"Ok" Elena said and went to leave.

"Wait Elena, please"

"No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question get's a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" Elena asked.

-Later-

I went upstairs and went to Elena's door.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Is Vicki here with Jeremy?" She asked

"Don't answer a question with another question Elena" I told her.

"I'm miserable" She said.

"Well you should go eat something" I said.

She frowned and got up heading downstairs.

I sat on the stairs for a while listening to them, Elena had been quiet at first, then I felt someone next to me and I turned my head seeing Jeremy.

"That's a nice thing, what you did for Elena" He said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Absolutely. I think you are an awesome sister"

"Thanks Jer." I told him then hugged him.

-NEXT DAY-

-SEXY SUDS CAR WASH-

"No friends discounts, no freebies, no pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No we are not" Caroline said.

"No we are not" I said.

Stefam arrived and smiled.

"Hi" He said.

"Hey" I said at the same time as Elena.

"Guys, the event is called Sexy suds you know" Caroline said.

"Did we just get scolded?" I asked.

"And judged, yes" Elena said.

"Wow" Stefan laughed.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to take that off" Elena said to Stefan.

"I think you have to go first" Stefan said with a smirk.

"Ok" Elena smiled and tried pulling off her shirt but had trouble getting it off, I laughed and turned away from the two as Stefan helped her get it on.

"Okay, um- sorry so not sexy. Urgh"

"I disagree" Stefan said.

They kissed. I turned and faked gag. They both stop kissing and laughed at me. That's when I noticed his ring.

"Hey, you're getting soap in that" I said.

"Oh, it's fine" Stefan said.

"I noticed that Damon has one too, is there a story behind it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance" He said.

"It's a Lapis Lazuli, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's known to have magical energy in it"

"I'm gonna get some more towels" Elena said.

"Ok" Stefan replied while I nodded my head.

"So, that's your daylight ring then huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. How do you know all this?" He asked.

"Ask your brother he knows" I said and walked towards where Elena went.

"Stefan Salvatore" Elena said.

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me"

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Elena asked when I stopped next to her.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding house"

Okay? Creepy I thought.

"Oh" Elena said.

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle, I mean none of us knew he was even here until the attack"

"The attack?" I asked.

"His uncle got killed mauled by an animal in the woods"

"His uncle? Zach?" Elena asked.

"No.. " The man said "Joseph"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think we're familiar with the story" I said.

"Oh how could you? I mean this happened years ago"

I frowned.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home ok?"

He nodded his head and went towards the direction of his car.

"He wasn't bugging you was he? He's a little Alzheimery" Tiki said.

"No he was sweet" Elena said.

"Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um are you sure that the man you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" I asked before Elena could.

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-"

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, Stefan and Damon Salvatore"

"When was this?" I asked.

"It was early June, 1953, yeah. June 1953" He said.

Elena looked at me confused. I just shrugged and we went back to Stefan.

"Caroline finally freed you guys huh?"

"Uh, I don't even know where she went, she abandoned me then Chail appeared"

"Hey, I had no idea your family was from Italy" I said.

"No?" He asked with a smile "Last name Salvatore didn't do for you?"

"Right. Duh, are there any other Salvatore's in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"My uncle, Zach"

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Kinda just spread out"

"Hmm" 'Lena said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just trying to find out more about you" 'Lena said

Stefan had vanished and went in a different way.

"Your car was done an hour ago" I said to Jenna.

"You're saying that out loud why?"

"Hi, Elena and Chailee right? I think I met you both when you were nine"

"Oh" Elena smirked.

"Is he good enough in your good graces that I can ask him a favour" I asked.

"If I do her a favour will I get back in your good graces?" Logan asked.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both" Jenna said.

"Done. Wait one condtion, dinner, tonight your house" Logan said.

"Fine. But you're eating left overs"

"Ooh what do you need?"

"Do you have any old news stories? Say fifties?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, at the station, between archives and the internet" He said "We pretty much have everything"

"We have this report, way past due, it'd be a lifesaver" She said pointing at me. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Heading there now, lets go" He said.

"What is it you're looking for?" Logan asked.

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened, at the old Salvatore boarding house" I said.

He showed us and he got a phone call about a fire and told us to contact a guy named Brady if we even had any problems or questions that we needed.

_"This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding house, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're brining out the bodies. See if you can get closer, is that the nephew?"_

As the camera zoomed in we saw Stefan, I sighed silently and Elena gawked at the screen.

-HOME-

We both quickly went back home and I sat on Elena's bed as she began to freak out.

She was going over everything that happened in the last few weeks...all the animal attacks...all the girls bitten...Vicki Donovan...and Me...

"Come on" I said standing.

"What?" She asked.

"We need to ask Stefan for the truth...it's the least we could do right?" She nodded and we went out to the car. I drove and stopped outside the boarding house.

"Ok...go" I said.

We got out and I stood at the end of the walkway by the door and she knocked on the door, someone answered.

"What are you?" Elena asked.


	6. AN

Hey guys, I know you are probably are waiting for and update but I think I'm going to skip the rest of season 1 and just head straight to season 2, since all the action is in that one. Let me know if I should just ditch season 1 and go straight to 2 let me know, unless you want me to keep going on season 1.


	7. Season 1 Summary

Summary of the rest of season 1.

So Chailee finds out that the adoption rumour about her and Elena not being related is true. But Chailee is keeping a big secrete that none of her friends or family knows. Chailee's real mom is Isobel and John is her father. Stefan became her best friend and Damon is obviously Damon, he tries to make out with her constantly. Damon and Stefan also don't know that Chailee can't have vampire blood in her system or else it would kill her slowly from the inside out.

Also the tomb vampires also got out but most of them were killed in the building fire that John and the police covered up, but what they also didn't know was that the mayor had werewolf gene and went down with the vampires. Tyler, Matt, and Caroline got into a car accident and Caroline is in the hospital.

I think that pretty much covers the rest of season 1. I'm also working on the second season update now but it might be awhile before I put it up so, tata for now.- (R.J.)


	8. Season 2 The Return

The Return

Elena and I went into the kitchen and I gasped when I saw John, he was bleeding real bad, I rushed over to him and tried to stop the bleeding.

"'Lena call 911!" I yelled.

"Hi, I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street" She said into the phone.

"Behind you" John whispered, his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked.

"Behind you!" He shouted and I turned but there was nothing there.

"Katherine?" I whispered to him. He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"No, Uncle John open your eyes please" I told him, he opened his eyes, he looked at me terrified.

"Your eyes" He told me. I looked at him and smirked, I put my finger up to my mouth in a 'shh' motion. I turned and saw Elena with a bloody knife, I also saw Katherine behind her, she also put her finger up to mouth. I looked at Elena and she looked at me then her eyes widen and ran up the stairs to Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy!" I heard her scream. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" She kept calling out his name and I guess she's trying to shake him to wake up. Later the ambulance arrived and took Uncle John. I saw Stefan at the door, the officer's wouldn't let him through but I told them he was ok.

"What happened?"

"He said that Anna gave him blood and then took the pills and now...I mean he looks fine, but then again so do you, I just... don't know"

Stefan grabbed Jeremy's face and examined his eyes.

"Look at me" Stefan demanded.

"I'm fine okay? I feel exactly the same"

"Should I call a paramedic?" Elena asked "What should I do?"

"No, he's fine" Stefan said examining his face.

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!"

"Jeremy why would you want that?" I asked finally speaking up.

"Did you hear about what happened to Anna tonight. She's dead"

"Jeremy, Jeremy, come here sit down" Stefan said to him and he did as he was told.

"I am very sorryabout Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now" Stefan said "With every passing moment Anna's blood is passing your system, if you try to kill yourself right now, you could _**really**_ die." Jeremy turned away from him.

"Hey!" Stefan said lightly slapping him in the face, "Do you understand me?!"

"Stefan.." I said.

"Yeah I understand" He sighed.

"Good"

"What about the pills he took" Elena asked.

"He didn't take enough to die, so Anna's blood actually healed him" Stefan told us.

Two police men came into the room.

"Miss Gilbert?" One said.

"We'll be right there" I said.

"You guys need to be at the hospital" Stefan said.

"But.." I trailed off.

"No, no, no I'll stay with Jeremy" He told us.

"No, I don't need a baby sitter" He said.

"Yes, you do" Elena told him. I walked up to Jeremy and hugged him, I felt his arms go around my waist and I pulled back after a little bit. I smiled sadly at him and went to follow Elena.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon was in the living room in the boarding house when he heard something behind him, he turned and saw Chailee standing there.

"Chailee, what are you doing here?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"We didn't get to finish from earlier" She said with a smile and went over to him, Damon put the glass of bourbon down and Chailee wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. **(A.N: Hate to ruin yalls buzz but I don't do smut since I am only 15, but I'm pretty sure your minds can up with something creative.)**

-CHAILEE'S POV-

The hospital.

I found Bonnie and Elena, sitting on the chairs, after I'd come off the phone with Aunt Jenna.

"Bonnie, how's Caroline?" I asked.

"She's weak, they don't know if she's going to make it"

"What?" I asked.

I embraced her in a hug, even though I was still mad at her.

"Is there something that, you can do?" I asked "Like a spell or something"

"She's doesn't know how" A voice said. I turned to see Damon who was smirking smugly.

"No, I don't"

"No, you don't" Damon repeated "because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that"

"Well I can take down a vampire" Bonnie said "that spell was easy to learn"

"I can give Caroline some blood" Damon told me.

"No, no way" Elena said.

"No, just enough to heal her, she'll be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she'll be better Elena"

"It's too risky" I said "we can't agree to that"

"Do it" Bonnie said and I gaped at her. "This is Caroline we're talking about, we can't let her die, do it"

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?"

"No, but you'll do it anyway, for Chailee" She said and left.

"Bonnie!" Elena said and ran after her. I stared after the two of them.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened last night" Damon said. Oh really?

"Yeah one of the tomb vampires got into my house and almost killed John, I swear it was bad all the blood"

"You saw it?" He asked.

"Yes I saw it, it was just after you left" I said

"It couldn't have been...you only found out this morning" He said.

I frowned in confusion "What?"

"Come on Chailee, you know what I'm talking about, you were at the boarding house with me" he said.

"When was I with you?" I asked.

"Really?" He snapped "You came to the boarding house, and said we didn't get to finish and then we exposed our feelings we slept together Chailee"

I gwaked at him "Okay, I don't have time for this Damon"

I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm "if you want to forget what happened fine, but I can't"

Jenna arrived and Damon let go when she glared at him, I was still confused.

"Chailee, I came as soon as I got Elena's message, how's John?"

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report" She said "I told Elena earlier"

"No, Jenna, you didn't" I said

"Yes, I did" She told me.

I frowned and then saw Damon's face as he realised something "You have got to be kidding me"

I stared at him and he gave a smug smile before leaving, I watched him go with curiosity and I excused myself from Jenna and followed him, Elena then following us too.

-THE HOUSE-

We went into the house and Stefan stood up, frowning.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Faith and Katherine happened" Damon said.

I turned, my eyes wide. We all sat in the living room, Elena was up seeing Jeremy, trying to work it out.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Damon asked.

"It was just Katherine with me Faith wasn't there Damon" Stefan told him. Damon looked confused and looked at me. I looked just as confused.

"Well these two certainly know how to make an entrance" I said.

"She said at least one of you was fooled, what does that mean?"

We stared over at him.

"She pretended to be Chailee at the boarding house last night"

"What? Why?" I asked.

Then Elena entered the room. "I told Jeremy" She said "I can't lie to him anymore"

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not alright, I thought with all the tomb vampire's gone thing would get better"

"I know we all did"

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Move?" Damon smirked.

I shook my head "You're not funny"

"Very helpful, thank you" Elena said sarcastically.

"Katherine wants you dead" He said to her then looked over at me "And it's only fair that Faith wants you dead too...there's zero we can do about it. SO clearly they have other plans."

"Right we need to find out what those plans are and not provoke them in the process, what happened between last night when you thought it was Chailee?" Stefan asked.

I looked over to Damon "To risk another frown line encroaching on your forehead...we...slept together"

"And you thought it was me?" I blurted out.

"What do you mean you slept together?" Stefan and Elena demanded.

"Well you know... when two lips pucker usually leads to other things" He said and Stefan rushed over to him but he moved towards me.

Stefan went for him again but i moved in between them "Stefan wait, he slept with Faith, not me" I turned to Damon "I wouldn't do that, not with you" I said calmly "but we dont have time for this guys"

"Later"

"John must know something, there has to be a reason why she tried to kill him" Elena said.

"It's Katherine and Faith, they love to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to be able to find out what they're up to, before she wants you to know"

"No, actually Elena's right, john could know something through Isobel, your mother she was in touch with Katherine, so maybe we can go talk to John" Stefan said.

"I've got a better idea" Damon said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"i'm just going to ignore the bitches, see you"

"Is that even smart?" I asked.

"If they think they're being ignored, it will lure them out, one of them will make a move"

"Yeah? Then what?" Stefan asked.

"Stake them, rip their heads off something poetic" He said.

"That's not smart" Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Let's go to the hospital, see John" Stefan said.

"Chail?" Elena asked.

"Someone has to stay with Jeremy" I said shortly.

"Okay" Elena said. Damon left not long after Stefan and Elena did. I felt someone behind me,

"What do you want Kat?" I asked.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Saw your reflection on the T.V."

"You know they are going to turn on you"

"And why would they do that?" I asked.

"Because, Damon's in love with you, Elena will eventually love both like I did and want you out" She said.

"And how would you know?"

"Because, they aren't really smart. They don't know that I really don't have a twin sister named Faith, I must say you play her very well."

I smirked "I learned from the best Kat. What do you need?" I asked.

"Can you be my spy on the inside for me I want to send a message, okay?" She asked, I looked at her and nodded.

"You still have my number don't you?"

"Yeah, see you soon Chelsea, oops I mean Chailee" She smirked and left.

-NEXT DAY-

Elena, Jeremy, Jenna and I arrived at the Lockwood Mansion, Bonnie had called freaking out.

We went in.

"Looks like the whole town showed up" Jenna said.

"Yeah, well he is...was the Mayor" I said.

"Why don't you save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what people do, the Lockwoods were there for us when we went through it" Jenna said "It'll be quick, pay our respects, drop off the food and go"

"In and out? Sounds like a plan" Jeremy said. I smiled at him and shook my head. I spotted Damon over near the corner of the room, and I really wanted to avoid him...I really, really did but couldn't. Then it hit me the only way to avoid Damon is pretend to be Faith. I quickly pulled my phone out and texted Kat.

To Kat:

I'm going to pretend to be Faith roll with it.

From Kat:

Have fun with Damon I know I did ;)

I rolled my eyes at the text but I still smiled. I look up and saw Damon staring at me, I flashed him a smirk Katherine and I always share. That caught his attention. I went to find Kat but instead I found Bonnie.

"You must be Bonnie. We haven't officially met I'm Faith." I told her.

She looked at me in fear. "I know who you are."

"Well, that's great" I told her, I charged up to her she used that witchy migraine on me, I winced but didn't show any other pain.

I imediately got back up "Nice trick, but you're going to have to do much better than that, I've been around for a very long time" I pinned her up against the wall and showed my veins and teeth. Then the doors blew open and I retracted everything. I saw Stefan standing outside the door.

"Stefan" I said

"Let her go" He demanded.

"Ok"

"What are you doing here Faith?"

"I thought a public place would be less threatning to my sister"

"I'm not playing games Faith" He said. I just shrugged then I saw Matt.

"Hey Stefan, Hey Chailee." He said.

"Matt hi, how's Caroline? They said her recovery was remarkable" I said

"She's doing better, thank's Chailee." He said then walked away.

"Uhh, his eyes are so blue" I moan out.

"No one wants you here Faith" Stefan told me. 'ouch' I thought

"I would agree but Damon was happy to see me, but then again he thought I was Chailee, but lets go somewhere else so let's not have a bestfriend fight"

"How do I know how to play the game if I don't know the rules" He said.

That's when Katherine came up "No rules, remember?" I quickly left them alone and went to find Elena. My phone beeped.

From Kat:

Had to run stabbed Stefan in the stomach see you later ;) xoxo

I went back outside in a different outfit of course. I saw Elena and Stefan sitting on the bench.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She stabbed him" Elena sighed.

"Who?"

"Katherine" Damon said appearing out of nowhere. "I tried to track them, but they're gone, ouch, cover up Fabio, you have a crazy ex on the loose, you better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy" He said to Elena.

"It's not what's happening" Stefan said.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair, since I went after your bestie" He said pointing at me. I growled and turned stomping away from them, and went back into the house, I didn't even stop to find Jenna or Jeremy I just kept walking home until I got there, to find john coming out of the house with bags.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Leaving town" He said.

"Oh..right" I sighed softly and looked at the ground sadly. He looked at me and put his hand under my chin to lift it up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"This is not the end Chailee I'll see you again someday" He told me and hugged me "oh..by the way you might want to tell someone about your eyes they keep glowing purple more constantly" I nodded sadly at John.

"Bye Uncle/Father John" I said laughing a little. "Wait, John"

He turned to look at me "Why didn't you tell me?"

He stared at me "I didn't tell you because, I'm a disappointment, my brother was a much better father to you than I'll ever be" He said.

"You're not a disappointment Uncle John" I told him.

"Yeah, I am but it doesn't matter anymore I still got to be a part in your life even if it meant giving you to my brother. Goodbye Chailee"

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon was in the living room, sulking, and he felt someone near him and he didn't need to turn around to know it was her.

"Very brave of you to come here" He said.

"I wanted to say goodbye" She said

He turned to look at her "Leaving so soon?"

"I know where I'm not wanted" She said pouting.

"Don't pout it's not attractive for a woman your age"

"Ouch, what? No goodbye or angry sex?" She smirked

"Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, etc." She said.

"I'm better at the enigmatic oneliners, Faith what are you up to?"

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something you'll know it, come on, kiss me or kill me. We both know you're only capable of one" She said.

She tried to kiss him but he turned his head and she then pushed him to the floor.

"My sweet, innocent Damon" She said stroking his chest.

He strangled her and then was above her, on the floor and they began to kiss.

"That's more like it" She said through kisses.

She then pushed him against the wall and she ripped his shirt open, they continued kissing. Damon knocked off a nearby book on the table and he pushed her on to it. He kissed her neck but then stopped.

"Okay, wait, brief pause" He said and Faith shoved him off her "I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks, and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I spent missing you, I'll forget everything and we can start over, this could be our defining moment 'cause we have time, it's the beauty of eternity"

He touched her face and then her dark locks.

"I just need the truth, just once"

"Stop, I already know the question and it's answer" She said "The truth is...I've never loved you Damon, I was there looking out for my sister and nothing or no one else, she loved Stefan but you were just there for me to pass the time Damon remember that "She said glumly and left.

-CHAILEE'S POV-

I went out of my room and heard some commotion in Elena's room, I guess Jeremy heard it as well but I told him to go back to his room.

"Elena what's going on?" I asked.

She looked over to see me against the doorway "Nothing Chailee just go back to bed it's ok"

Elena managed to push Damon back but only a few inches.

"No it's not ok Elena" He said he looked at me then back to her "It's always her fault, she's in the way of everything"

He ran at me and began choking me and I heard Elena gasp.

"No! Damon stop it!" Elena asked trying to pull him back.

"You want to turn off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world, the part of you that cares just goes away and all you have to do is flip the switch and snap" He said and he twisted my neck.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

"NO!" Elena cried as Chailee fell to the floor.

She knelt beside her and let out choked sobs. She clutched Chailee's body and that's when she saw Stefan and Jeremy.

"Stefan keep him out of here" She said and Stefan came in and shut the door. Elena held Chailee's head and sobbed into her hair.

"She's not coming back Stefan"

"No, she's not" He said it painfully "It's Faith, she got under his skin, she undid everything good about him"

"There's nothing good about him, Stefan, not anymore" She cried "He just decided what he wants, he doesn't want to feel, he just wants to be hated, it's easier that way. He got his wish"

She cried in Chailee's head again "I hate him Stefan"

"I know" He said and touched her shoulder.

Then Chailee gasped up for air.

"How?" Elena asked.

"I don't know" Stefan breathed out.

"Is she okay?" Elena asked.

Stefan examined her face and saw nothing wrong. He looked confused about how she was alive.

"She's fine" He sighed.

"He killed me! Damon killed me! How am I still alive?" Chailee asked.

They both shrugged and they both wondered how she was going to cope about being killed. Elena got up and opened the door for Jeremy. Chailee was now standing up and was slightly startled when Jeremy hugged her.

"I'm fine it's gonna be okay" She sighed while holding onto him tightly.


	9. Season 2 Brave New World

Brave New World

I hadn't seen him, and if I was honest, I didn't want to see him, he'd tried to kill again I was thinking I could help him out, but no he has to ruin everything good about him, well he got what he wanted, I now officially hate him.

Everyone was preparing for the carnival, and I was with Bonnie and Elena.

"They looked just like you, it was freakish" Bonnie said.

"They are our ancestors" Elena said. "Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria"

"Your vampire ancestors and they didn't just resemble you, like family would, they were you"

"I don't know, I can't explain it, it's all I got" I said.

"How do you know they're not still out there pretending to be you?"

"We don't but we could sit here all day and be tortured by not knowing or we could get these prizes tot the ring toss" Elena said.

"So, Chailee have you talked to Damon since he killed you or tried to kill you?" Bonnie asked. I stiffened and I just got up and walked off without another word.

I walked around and found Jeremy and Stefan talking.

"Hello Chailee" Stefan said. I ignored both of them and kept walking.

-LATER-

I was standing alone near the school when I saw Jeremy, he looked pale.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" He said, I nodded and walked off to find Tyler with a booth for arm wrestling, so far he's won everyone. I saw Tyler's uncle Mason come up and wrestle him and Mason won.

"Okay, he's the winner, who's next?" Tyler asked.

"I'll go" I said. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"What I'm stronger than I look" I told them both. We both got into an arm wrestling stance and when the bell rang we went. I can tell he was using his werewolf strength, but I put more power into it and I won.

"Wow. Okay she's the winner, next" Mason said "Who want's a go?"

"Stefan wants a go" I heard Damon said.

"Sure why not" Stefan agreed. "My brother thinks there is something wrong with you. You just took down a supernatural being"

"I know" I told him. The bell went off and we started. I could tell he was using all of his strength but I still beat him. He looked at me in shock and walked off talking to Damon.

"You didn't even put any effort into it" I heard Damon say.

"Actually, I did" Stefan told him.

Later after the carnival I was walking in the parking lot trying to find my car when a girl my age shoved passed me.

"Hey! Watch it" I told her. She stopped and looked at me. She had light brown hair, olive skin tone, and hazel eyes.

"You think I'm actually going to listen to you?" She said "Because I can make your life a living hell in one night"

She tried to punch me but I dodged it and my hands went around her face and I twisted it to the side. After I heard the sicking crack I felt my whole head was about to explode and I fell on my knees. I felt someone come up next to me and I saw Tyler and his Uncle Mason, I looked up and my eyes were glowing yellow and then they went back to their normal color. I had tears running down my face, I saw the girl on the girl and I crawled to her and try to see if she was alive but no signs.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I heard Tyler ask. I looked at him and looked away and looked back at the body.

"Hey, let's get you home" Mason told me.

I shook my head "How am I susposed to go back after this I can't look at anybody's faces." Mason sighed.

"You think your mom will let you stay at the house?"

Tyler nodded and grabbed me from the floor and drove me to his house. I saw at the door, I still had tears streaming down my face.

"What are you doing home this early?" She asked, then she saw me huddled next Tyler "What happened?"

"Rough day mom" Tyler said "Can she stay here?"

"Yeah put her in a guest room" she nodded. After I got setteled down I fell asleep and starting to have nightmares. I guess Mason heard me and came into the guest room and calmed me down. I was now crying into his shoulder and after I calmed down I fell asleep on him. He layed me down and went to got up but my hand caught his wrist and I whimpered, he layed back down and my head was resting on his chest.

When I woke up I saw a note on the desk from Mason.

_It's going to get better I went through it too - Mason_

I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from Katherine

From Kat:

Hey, I heard what happened come find me sometime, also your blonde friend is a vampire now.

I smiled at the first part but then saw the next, my smile fell and I felt guilty about Care, she didn't want this. I went downstairs and saw Tyler and Mason talking.

"Hey, I'm going to head off" They nodded at me "Oh, wait, thanks for last night both of you" They both smiled at me and I took off. I got to the house and I saw Elena on the porch pacing.

"What's got you pacing?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You! That's why I'm pacing. Where were you?" She asked

"I spent the night at Tyler's"

She looked at me like I was crazy "well you're gonna have to tell Jenna" and right on cue Jenna comes out on the porch in rush and she saw me.

"Hey, did you have fun at your stay with Tyler?" She asked.

I smiled at her "I did it was fun, Tyler and I play video games for a while and when he went somewhere his Uncle Mason entertained me"

She nodded and smiled "I'm going out for a while don't wait up" And she took off. Elena was looking at me.

"What?" I asked with a smile. She just looked at me and shook her head and went inside.

**A.N.: Hey guys 4 updates in 2 days new record. Well I wanted to tell you guys I forgot to mention in the season 1 summary, not only did Bonnie found out that she was a witch but Chailee is also one as well. Hope you guys like the chapter I know I had fun writitng it. - (R.J.)**


	10. Season 2 Bad Moon Rising

Bad Moon Rising

I was with Elena, Alaric, Stefan and...Damon, in the boarding house. It was really hard to be around him after what he did.

"Thanks for coming Ric" Stefan said.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Damon asked "Coffee, Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

"Elena mentioned you needed my help" Ric said.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could shed some light on the Lockwood family and also little Chailee over there" Stefan said and I glared at because of the little comment.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood's or Chailee in that fact, I mean what's even wrong with her?" He asked.

Stefan looked at me "show him"

"Which one? Purple or Yellow?" I asked.

"Both" I looked at Ric and felt my eyes go purple then yellow.

"Now you know"

"Well, you wouldn't, but your dead not dead vampire wife might" Damon said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together" I said.

"You said that she spent years researching this town" Stefan said.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted to folklores and legends, but at the time I thought much was fiction" He said.

"Like that amazing vampire story" Damon said.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked.

"The lycanthrope" I said.

"As in werewolves?" Elena asked.

"No way, impossible, way to Lon Chaney" Damon said.

"Is it?" Stefan asked.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one" Damon replied "If werewolves existed, then where the hell are they?"

"They're in hiding" I told him.

"Hiding from what?"

"They're going extinct, vampires came hunted them to nearly extinction" I explained

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods and Chailee?" Ric asked.

"Because vervain didn't affect either one, at the founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it also affected his son Tyler" Damon explained.

"And at the school carnival Chailee exhibited inhuman behaviour when she fought that one co-workers" Stefan said "It suggested it's some sort of a supernatural entity"

"We were hoping Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is" I said.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke, I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing" Ric said.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked.

Ric hesitated.

"Ric we need to know what we're dealing with, if this wolf thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good" Damon said "It means Mason Lockwood or Chailee is a real life Lon chaney and that little punk Tyler may just very well be Lon Chaney Junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed"

Ric sighed "So who would be going?"

"How 'bout 'Lena and Damon?" I suggested "I want to go...but if the werewolf thing is true then I should just stay here"

My phone began to ring and it was Jeremy.

"Hey Jer" I said walking away from everyone else.

"Hey, um Chail" Jeremy said sounding confused.

"Yeah Jer? What is it?"

"Mason was here looking for you" He said.

"Oh...why?" I asked.

"He didn't say, he just asked if you here"

"anything else?" I asked.

"Just that he wanted you to call him"

"Ok, I'll be home soon" I mumbled

"Okay" Jeremy said "Bye"

"See ya" I said and put the phone back in my pocket and when I turned Damon was infront of me.

"You got something going on with Mason Lockwood?" He asked.

"No, and even if I did it would not be any of your concern" I said and moved away from him and back into the living room "So Ric when are yall leaving?"

"After I talk to Jenna"

"Ah" I nodded and turned. "Bye"

-LATER-

I was hanging out with Caroline and Stefan at the party at the swimming hole on the Lockwood property. Then I saw Mason driving up talking to Tyler telling him to move the party when it gets dark.

Later when it got dark me and Stefan were looking for Caroline. Not a minute later I screamed out in pain.

"Chailee!" Stefan shouted. My arm went behind my head and bent at an impossible angle.

"Run!" I yelled at him, and he took off. If felt like hours before the pain finally stop and I saw Tyler Caroline and Stefan and with a another wolf. I growled and they turned to look at me, Tyler's eyes widen and I lunged at Caroline.

Tyler yelled out "No!" I whimpered and put my ears flat on my head and inched closer to Tyler and Mason growled in warning at me. I looked at him and took off and found his truck. I stayed there until I heard some footsteps coming this way, I hid in the bushes and saw Tyler come out and looked at Mason's truck and saw the window broken.

I felt someone behind me and saw Mason in his human form and stood behind Tyler, he patted my head and signaled me to follow him.

"You wanna hand me those?" Mason asked Tyler.

"It was you? Who's the other one?" Tyler asked.

"Hand me the other set of clothes out of there and you will find out"

Tyler handed Mason the other set of clothes and Mason guided me to a bush so I could change. Once I was done I came out and faced Tyler, he looked at me in shock.

"Chail? You're the one who attacked Caroline" He asked.

"I didn't know what I was doing Ty you know I wouldn't hurt her on purpose" I told him

-LATER-

I saw Elena and Damon on the porch.

"Road trips work well for us" He said and then he spotted me "So is it true? The werewolf legend?"

"Yeah, hurts like a bitch too" I said groaning in pain up the steps.

Elena looked at Damon "That doesn't mean things are back to the way they were Damon"

"Oh come on, you know I chipped a little bit off your wall of hatred" He said.

"I need to know the truth" I said he looked at me "When you broke my neck, did you know I would come back alive?"

He sighed "No, No I didn't Faith had really pissed me off and I snapped...and I got lucky that you came back"

"You wanna now if you've lost me forever" Elena said drawing back his attention "You have" with that she walked back in the house.

"Good night Damon" I said and walked back in the house not bothering to hear his reply.

I walked inside and I saw Ric, I smiled and went to the stairs.

"Chailee?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him.

"I'm here when you need me"

I smiled and gave him a small hug "Thank you"

And I went upstairs and went to my room, shutting the door behind me, I slid down it and stared at my window in front of me...


	11. Season 2 Memory Lane

Memory Lane

I needed some air after last night so I went to The Grill.

I stared ahead of me passively not looking at anyone, not that there was many people there, but then there was a presence next to me. I groaned inwardly.

"What do you want?" I demand not looking at him.

"So this is what you do when you're not trying to make people feel bad?" He asked.

"I'm not trying to make anybody feel bad, Damon, it's using your own tactics against you" I said.

I got up and went to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm "Where are you going?"

"I made myself clear Damon. I don't want anything to do with you" I said.

"Okay, see you at Jenna's barbeque" He said smugly.

I narrowed my eyes "How did you know about Jenna's barbeque?"

"It was my idea, Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering

would be a good way to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and..."

"Does Jenna know you're going to be there? Because she's not exactly a fan of yours"

Then a women arrived with a box, with a pie in it and handed it to him.

"Perfect, thank you" He said as she walks away "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way"

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"I'm going put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf, see you at the barbeque" He said with a wink and he vanished and he vanished from The Grill. I sat back down with a huff and watched the doors which, he'd just gone through swing.

-LATER-

I was standing in the kitchen with Jenna and Elena.

"Thanks for letting us invite Caroline" Elena said "She could use a distraction"

"Well, she's not the one I'm worried about" Jenna said eyeing me "Why is Damon coming?"

"Because Alaric is a pity taker, come on Jenna be nice" Elena said.

"I'll be nice when he learns to keep his paws off her" She said pointing at me.

"Yeah" I said with a sarcastic nod.

Then suddenly Mason arrived.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses"

"That would be our exit" Elena said while grabbing my arm.

"You're here for ten minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally" Jenna said.

"Like old times huh? Only I didn't swipe the bottle from my old man" He said and I laughed.

"Oh Mason you met Chailee right?"

"Yep"

"Well this is my other niece Elena"

"You're the one that Chailee can't shut up about"

Elena looked at me.

"What?" I whined

"Oh, the expensive stuff, I like you already" Alaric said coming in the kitchen

"Just happy to be invited" Mason said smiling

"Thank Ric, it's his idea" Jenna said.

"Really?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's old high school friends, dig up a little dirt"

"I've got dirt" Mason said "I've got dirt"

"I have no secrets, only dirty shame" Jenna said.

"To dirty shame" Alaric said and they all clinked glasses, that's when Damon arrived.

"Hey" He said with a smile.

"Damon" Jenna said trying hard not to glare.

"We were doing shots let me get you a shot buddy" Ric said to him.

"Here, use mine" Jenna said and she left, Alaric gave me a look and he left too.

"She doesn't like me very much" Damon said.

I snorted and Damon stared at me.

"We haven't met, I'm Mason Lockwood" Mason greeted.

"Oh, sure Damon Salvatore" He said shaking his hand.

"I know, I heard great things about you"

"Please" I snorted.

"That's weird, cause I'm a dick" Damon said with a shrug.

"Yeah, he's not kidding" I said and walked out of the kitchen.

-LATER-

We ended up playing Pictionary and Damon was drawing a wolf with a tutu.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouted.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu" Caroline shouted.

"No" Damon said "No"

A dog! Hound-Dog" Jenna said.

I gave Mason a pointed look that basically says that he's trying to see if your a wolf look.

"Dances with the wolves" Mason and I say. Damon looks at us feigning surprise.

"Mason and Chailee wins again" Damon smirked.

I went into the kitchen and took out the pie from the box and sat it down on the table.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy" Damon's voice said.

"Will you stop playing her with alcohol?" I snapped.

"I want her to like me"

I groaned inwardly "How's operation Lockwood?"

"He's my new BFF" He smirked.

Jenna suddenly came in "There you are! isn't this fun?"

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me" Damon said.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna asked.

"I know what you must think of me" He replied.

"No, you don't. You've never dated you, I have dated many you's" She said.

"I'm a work in progress" He said. Wow cocky much?

"Ahh Chailee don't touch the pie" Jenna told me. I was going to ask her why, but then I took a closer look at the pie, then I backed off.

I looked at Damon "You couldn't tell me it was peach flavour you ass!"

He looked at me offended "What's wrong with Peach?"

"I'm allergic to peaches!" I told him

"Oh"

I went to the sink and immediately washed my hands.

We were all sitting at the table, I ended up by Mason. Then Damon came up and put the pie on the table and turned it towards Mason.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon asked smugly.

After Damon said that I got up from the table away from him and I stood behind Mason against a wall.

I could also see the half smug look on Mason's face...because now he knew what Damon was up to.

He took it in his hands, and I looked up at Damon's face, who was scowling, and I smiled once I saw the look on Damon's face.

"I apologize, I'm an animal" Mason smirked.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land"

"My first mistake, Mason was a catch he had girl's lining up" Jenna said.

"Really?" Damon asked "I always pegged you for a lone wolf" Damon said "Like Chailee over there"

I don't know why but that comment really hurt me. I stood up from where I was leaning against the wall and left the room and went outside. Jenna glared at Damon.

"Chail" I heard Mason say from behind me. I turned around and saw him standing there.

"Don't listen to Damon he's a dick, Kat always told me that" I stared at him.

"You've talked to Kat?"

He smiled at me, then he started to lean in and our lips were inches from each other and I closed the distance between us. We spent a good 5 minutes kissing, then he pulled away to let some air in.

"Kat also told me to take of you" Then he hugged me "Come on let's go back inside"

-LATER-

Elena, Caroline and I were sitting on the porch talking about Stefan and cravings.

"God! I can not stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood everyday" Caroline said while eating some chips.

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself" Elena said looking down again.

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation"

"He said that?" Elena asked.

"The desire to rip your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt" Caroline explained.

"Wait, didn't Matt break up with you and not the other way around?" I asked.

"I broke up with him" She said sternly.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you two and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked.

"You want to leave?" Caroline and I asked.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling" She told us.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena" Caroline told us.

"Damon's got it under control here" Elena said talking about getting Jenna drunk.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend" I told Elena, Caroline nodded in agreement.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand right?" Said Elena.

"How about I drive you? Do you want to tag along Chailee?" Caroline asked.

"Sure" I nodded.

Halfway to the boardin house one of Caroline's tires pop and she's calling a tow truck.

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever" Moaned Elena.

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now" Caroline said.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna" Elena started to say but was cut off.

"No! Let me try the tow people again, and I'll use my mad girl voice" Caroline joked.

"Can we just walk from here?" Elena asked.

"I can't just leave my car" Caroline admitted.

"We'll come back for it" Elena added

"Just give me a minute, Elena" Caroline told her.

"Caroline what part of "I'm worried about Stefan" didn't sink in?" Elena told us in a mean sort of way.

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" Caroline said a little harsh.

"Okay, look. I know you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto Elena and Stefan please?" I told Caroline.

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's going to still be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are to maternal to not have children!" Caroline told her.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked her.

"Elena I'm just trying to be your friend" Caroline said

"Well do me a favour and stop" Elena told her.

"There's the tow, we're going to walk" I said and pulled Elena with me.

"No, Elena, Chailee, don't" Caroline called out and grabs our arms.

"Caroline you're hurting me" Elena said.

"Don't leave me" She pleaded.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?" The tow man said.

'Lena and I looked at Caroline "She did" We both say and pointing at Caroline, and then we left to the boarding house.

Elena and I arrived at the boarding house 5 minutes later.

"Hello? Stefan?" Elena called

We both walked into the living room and I felt a precense behind us, which made us turn around.

"You must be Elena and Chailee" Katherine said.

"How do we look exactly alike" Elena asked.

"You're asking the wrong questions" She told her and disappeared.

"Elena, Chailee are you two okay?"

"Not really" Elena and I said "you?" we asked.

"Not really" they hugged and he drove me home and him and Elena went to the Grill to get something.

When I got home I went straight to my room and got ready for bed and waited for the next day to start.


	12. Season 2 Kill or be Killed

Kill or be Killed

-CHAILEE'S POV-

I was standing in the bathroom, with Jeremy and Elena.

"I can't believe Tyler is a werewolf" Jeremy said, he turned to me "I can't believe you're one Chail"

"Yep, story of my new life as a wolf" I told him with a sigh, "but we're not sure yet about Tyler" I said.

"The only thing we know for sure is Mason Lockwood is" Elena told him.

"It should be easy enough for us to figure out" Jeremy told me

"There is no us. Elena and I said we wouldn't keep things from you, but that doesn't mean we want you involved in it"

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved"

"This is dangerous Jeremy, you have to stay out of it okay?" Elena said.

"Alright. Just saying" He said.

He left the bathroom and I rolled my eyes and left too, going into my own room, I knew that Stefan was in Elena's room with her, they'd been having 'arguments', but later on she told me that they were fake fighting just to throw Katherine off.

I pulled out my phone and texted Kat.

To Kat:

Elena and Stefan are fake fighting just to try to throw you off.

-LATER-

It was the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer day and I was wondering around, trying to figure stuff out and I ended up smashing into someone.

"Oh god, sorry Chail" His voice said.

I immediately smiled "Mason, hey, it's fine"

He looked at me concerned and then he leaned down and pecked my on mouth.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing good, you?"

"Better now" He laughed "So you busy?"

"Um" I looked around "Not that I'm aware of"

"How about we take a walk?"

"Uh, sure" I said and we begin walking.

"Kat called me today" He began.

I nodded "I haven't got to talk to her lately"

"That's what I want to talk about. After you sent that text to her, she's been making all these types of plans, Plan A: Is susposed to be me and Plan B: Is you."

"Why me?" I asked

"Because she trusts you like I trust you, because I probably won't make out of this alive Chail."

My eyes teared up "But...you can't leave me, what am I susposed to do?"

He smiled at me sadly and kissed me. We didn't let each other go until we needed some air, we walked back towards the volunteer day thing and Mason went to help some people while I just wonder around some more.

I found Elena and Caroline painting and I walked towards them.

"No, Elena I think it's a bad idea" Caroline said.

"What's a bad idea" I asked stopping but Elena didn't say anything, she got up and walked over to Stefan.

"What's her problem?" Damon's voice asked from behind me.

"Don't worry about it" Caroline replied.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it" Caroline said.

I looked over to where Elena and Stefan were and they were 'arguing' again, which was weird I never thought they would stoop that low just to throw Katherine off it just doesn't make sense.

"Relationships are about communication" Damon said.

I seen a small lemonade stand and went to it, I love Lemonade. I got a cup from the sweet little girl.

"Do you mind?" A voice asked. I turned, seeing Mason and he smiled at me.

"Course not" I handed him a cup and he began to drink it.

"Having fun?" He asked.

But before I got to answer, an arm went around my shoulder. I shrugged him off and went and stood by Mason.

"Hello, Mason working hard?" Damon asked.

Mason looked at me and frowned, "Doing my part"

"I heard you talk to Stefan" Damon said.

"Nice guy" Mason replied not looking at him.

"Yeah, alot nicer than me"

"Nice is overrated" Mason said.

"You have a good day Damon" He said and then gave me a smile " I'll see you later Chail"

"Bye" I waved and went to glare at Damon but Stefan arrived.

"Please tell me you were just bonding" Stefan said.

"No, Damon was being a dick" I said nodding, Stefan rolled his eyes.

"So what's up with this faux relationship drama?" Damon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Oh come on Stefan, you and Elena don't fight especially not over me or her" He said pointing at me.

"Drop it Damon" Stefan said

"With pleasure"

"Would you like some lemonade?" The little girl asked.

"Thank you, sweetie" Damon said taking a cup from her.

He took a drink of it and spit it back out, and began coughing.

"Serve's you right" I told him.

"I'm going to kill him!" He spat.

"Listen to me!" Stefan demanded "Sit! Sit!"

"I'm not listening to anymore of you 'Give peace a chance' crap he's dead" Damon snapped.

"Okay, I don't like it, he makes threats and thinks he can expose us, we need to put him down" Stefan agreed.

"Alright let's do it" Damon said standing.

"Woods, trash duty, come on" Damon said while dragging me along.

"Why am I going?" I asked.

"Leverage"

"Leverage for who?"

"Your boytoy" Damon spat.

"Mason is not a boytoy Damon" I told him. He just clenched his jaw and stopped when he found Mason.

"What are you doing out here?" Mason asked.

"Just to come and kill you, I mean you did try to expose us" Damon told us.

"Have fun with that, you have nothing to use against me" He said but his eyes betrayed him when he looked at me nervously.

"Actually, I do. Your girltoy here is going to get her neck snapped if you try anything in this moment. isn't that right Stefan?" He said.

Stefan appreared right behind Mason, "Right"

Mason turn towards Stefan "You going to let your brother kill her?"

"Not my problem" Stefan said. I stared at Stefan in disbelief then looked down, I had tears streaming down my face.

Mason then turn towards back to Damon "You won't do it"

"Well, I'm tempted"

"But you won't"

Damon put his hand on the side of my face and snapped my neck, all I could see was darkness.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

"Something's wrong" Caroline said while walking in the woods with Elena.

"Caroline..." Elena began.

"Shh" She said.

Caroline gasped "Oh god" She said.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Stefan and Damon..."

Caroline was walking further ahead then she stopped.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

They've been here" She said.

She bent down and looked at the plant, there was blood.

That's when they saw Mason leaned against the tree where Chailee's body lays.

Elena gasps when she sees Chailee's body "What did you do to her" She asked.

"I did nothing. Damon snapped her neck 'cause she was my leverage" Mason told her calmly.

"Leverage?" Caroline asked before Elena could.

"You care about her" Elena stated. She slightly smiled when Mason nodded his head. That's when Chailee woke up gasping for air.

Mason bent down and saw that she was fine. "How?"

Chailee just looked at him, before she was wrapped in a hug from Mason.

"Kat would kill me if I got you killed" Mason whispered to her. Caroline caught the Kat part.

"Kat?" Caroline asked.

"A friend of mine from Flordia her name is Katie" Mason lied smoothly.

"Where are Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked.

"You don't need me for that, I'm sure your friend here can sniff her out" He replied snarkly while standing up with Chailee. "Does you mother know what you are? I'd be happy to tell her"

Caroline went to move forward but I stopped her by popping her brain vessel. She vamped out and threw me against a tree knocking me out and she beat Mason and kicked him in the ribs.

"Come on" Caroline said to Elena and she followed her without a second glance at Chailee.

When they got closer they heard a gun shot.

"What was that?" Elena asked. "Caroline? Caroline? What was that?" Elena asked as they heard another gun shot.

"My mom...she's killing them"

"What? We have to stop her!"

"No! I can't! She's gonna find out about me"

Elena rushed to the cellar anyway.

Liz turned when she entered and gasped "Elena? What are you doing?"

" You can't kill them, I won't let you!" She cried.

They all heard a noise and turned, the door closed by itself.

"What was that?" A deputy asked.

"Who else is with you?" Liz asked Elena.

Suddenly one of the deputies was dead and the other was unconscious.

"Hi mom" Caroline said.

Elena ran over to Stefan and Damon, who were now waking up. Elena grunted and helped Stefan sit up.

Damon was drinking the blood from one of the deputies and then looked over at Stefan, who was sitting with Elena.

"You need to drink some deputy blood" Damon said.

"No, I'm gonna be fine, it's just gonna take a bit longer" He said.

"Damon's right you know" Caroline agreed "If there's ever a time to break your diet-"

"He said he didn't want it okay?!" Elena snapped.

Damon stood "This is a most unfortunet situation, two deputies are dead and you" He said looking over at Liz. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone will you? Mom? Mom? Please?" Caroline begged. "Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me right? Mom, please, he'll kill you"

"Then kill me"

"No!" Caroline gasped.

"I can't take this, kill me now" She said.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully" Damon said and he pushed her against the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline cried.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan said.

"Damon please!" Elena said.

"Relax guys, no one is killing anybody" Damon said looking at them, and then turned to Liz "You're my friend"

He turned and looked at the deputies "We're got to clean this up"

Stefan, Elena, and Caroline were cleaning up the bodies and Damon is in the cellar of the boarding house with Liz.

"A stomach bug, yeah it came fast I'll defiantly be out tomorrow" Liz said but Damon looked at her "Or longer, I'll text you, yeah, goodnight"

She hung up the phone and handed it to Damon who had his hand out.

"Thank you" He said "It's not exactly the Ritz but it's secure. I brought a good bed camp and once the vervain is worked it's way out of your system I'll compel you, you'll forget everything and you will be a free women"

"Can you please keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her"

"She's your daughter Liz" Damon said.

"Not anymore, my daughter's gone"

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that" He told her.

He looked at door seeing Caroline, Stefan, and Elena, Caroline left and her face, was sad. Damon left the cellar locking Liz in. Damon walked in the living room seeing Elena finishing tucking Caroline in on the couch.

"She's sleeping on the couch" She said nodding.

"Yeah, I heard and you?" He asked.

"I'm going home, I got to talk to Chailee" Elena told him.

Elena was at the door and turned looking at Damon "What you did for Caroline's mom" She said looking up at him "That's the Damon is my friend" Elena looked at him one last time and went out the door.

-CHAILEE'S POV-

"Here" Mason said while handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" I told him while taking a drink.

"Do you want to talk about?"

I shook my head and put my coffee down on his dresser that was in his room, "No, I think I might need more time"

He nodded his head and also put his coffee down and leaned down to kiss me. It started slow and was full of passion, but it got heated pretty quickly.

**A.N.: Again I'm not writing smut, it's just to awkward for me, so be creative. So end of the chapter hope you guys like it. See you next chapter. - (R.J.)**


	13. Season 2 Plan B

Plan B

I was standing with Elena, and Bonnie, who was freaking out because she touched Mason. That's when Damon appeared. Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed off about what him and Elena did but doesn't mean I still can't act.

"Damon what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for my baby bro" He said staring at me, that glint in his eye "Speaking of...you should tell your's to stop following me around"

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Ask him"

Jeremy appeared as Damon left to have a chat with Stefan, who was across the room.

"Jeremy what's he making you do?" Elena asked.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I..."

"No way, no, no, no, no. There is no 'Damon and you'" Elena said. "There's Damon and whoever Damon's using and those people who end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy I want you to stay out of it" Elena said.

"I don't really care what you want Elena, it's because of you and Chailee that I'm in this mess, so I'm sorry that you don't really gonna tell me what to do" Jeremy bit back.

"What did I do?" I asked frowning.

Jeremy frowned at me and then left, I excused myself and went to the bathroom, I shut the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I frowned and then I was grabbed and shoved against the wall, I grunted. I looked and saw Katherine.

"Kat? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need you to plan b tonight, I think they are going to kill Mason later" She told me sadly, she knew I actually cared for him.

My eyes watered "What's plan b?"

"I'm going to call your house and you're going to answer, then give it to Elena, and this part is gonna suck but i'm going to need you to stab yourself with a knife. I'll visit you in the hospital and give you some blood"

"I can't have vampire blood in my system Kat, the blood would kill slowly kill me from the inside"

"Oh, well I'll visit you then, Ok?" She asked. I nodded my head.

-LATER-

I was walking in the woods and found an old well with Stefan looking down it. He heard me coming and turned around.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

"I know, but no one is telling me anything, and I can't find Mason anywhere"

Stefan looked at me sadly "Chail, about Mason, Damon's gonna kill him"

"I know" I whispered. "I wouldn't go down there if I was you"

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's full of vervain"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was the one who put it down there"

He looked at me confusingly, then I snapped his neck and jumped down the well and grabbed the box from inside and jumped back out and I saw Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline by Stefan's body.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, I walked out here and saw his neck snapped. I was about to call one of you guys but I got the moonstone first" I lied smoothly.

But sadly Caroline caught onto my lying.

"You're lying" Caroline told me. Elena and Bonnie were looking at me in disbelief.

"Yep, It was fun talking to you, by the way it's kind of sad that you can't tell the difference from your friend from a vampire" I told them acting as Faith.

"Faith" Bonnie growled. I just smirked then Caroline charged at me but I threw her in the well and we all heard her scream.

"Caroline!" Elena shouted.

I ran from them but I forgot the moonstone.

-GILBERT HOUSE-

I arrived at home and saw Jenna and Alaric in the kitchen making dinner.

"Can I help?" I asked them.

Jenna nodded "Sure, can you cut the veggies?"

I nodded my head and heard Elena come in the house " Chail?"

I looked up "Yeah?"

She looked me over and sighed "Nevermind, I'll tell you later"

I nodded and the phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hey, Chail we need to put our plan into action do you understand?"_

"Of course, I understand"

_"Good give Elena the phone and get ready"_

"Elena" I called to her "Phone"

"Who is it?" She asked, I just shrugged.

"Katherine" She said.

She turned and spotted me.

"CHAILEE NO!" She screamed.

"Chailee! Chailee!" Rick shouted as I plunged the knife into my stomach.

Elena dropped the phone and rushed towards me.

"No, no, no, no" Elena mumbled to herself trying to stop the bleeding.

-HOSPITAL-

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Elena was in the waiting room with Jeremy and they stood up when Alaric came in the room.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked.

"The doctors told Jenna that she got lucky, she's gonna make it, she's gonna be ok" Alaric told them both.

"Did she remember what happened?" Elena asked.

"No, nothing" Alaric said "It's all part of Katherine's compulsion"

"That's not possible, Chailee can't be compelled. But why would Katherine hurt Chailee?" Jeremy said.

"Because she's trying to send a message" Elena told him "That she can get to anybody" Elena finished, she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, come here" Alaric said to them both and he embraced both of them. "It's gonna be ok"

"No it's not" Elena cried.

-SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE-

Elena talked to Stefan and broke up.

"Chailee's in the hospital because of us Stefan. Katherine got the best of us, she knew Chailee would be a weakness"

Then she walked out but before she could go anywhere Damon stopped her.

"Elena, I riled her up, I wasn't thinking, I didn't think!" He said looking at her.

"It doesn't matter Damon" She said "She won...Katherine won" She opened the door and ran out.

Elena went straight home and went to her room and cried about the break-up, and for Chailee. She stayed up late before finally going to sleep waiting for the next day to come.


	14. Season 2 Masquerade

Masquerade

-CHAILEE'S POV-

"Stop fussing I'm fine" I moaned.

"The doctors said you have to take it easy" Elena said.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches" Jeremy said.

"Or get a hemorrhage and die" Matt added.

"Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment" I huffed.

"No" Matt said.

"I walked into a knife, how does someone do that?" I asked.

"It was a freak accident" Jeremy told me "It happens."

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like twenty times in the grill" Matt told me.

I laughed and then winced in pain.

"Okay I'm being nice" Matt said.

"Careful" Jeremy said.

"Easy, easy" Matt said "What should I do with this?"

He handed the bag of food to Elena, Matt had to leave, and Jeremy followed Elena into the kitchen leaving me alone in the living room, but I could still hear their conversation.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jeremy asked.

"Make lunch" Elena said.

"No, about Katherine and Faith"

"We're not gonna do anything Jeremy" Elena said.

"She tried to kill Chailee, we can't let her get away with that" Jeremy said.

"Yes we can, if it keeps us safe, then we can" Elena said.

"I agree with Jeremy" I said while leaning on the doorframe.

"You're not suspossed to be up" Jeremy told me "You could rip your stitches"

I smiled at him and showed them both the wound. They were both surprised that the wound was gone and so were the stitches.

"Werewolf, remember?" I told them. "What if she tried something else 'Lena" I asked

"She won't" Elena sighed "Katherine hurt you because I didn't do what she said, I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end"

"You're being naive and you know it" Jeremy said and he turned to leave.

"Hey, Gigantor where are you going?" I asked.

"Out I'll be back" He said.

-LATER-

Elena and Matt were talking in the hallway, I was sitting on the couch with Jenna.

"How have you been?" She asked nudging me lightly.

I smiled "Besides walking into a knife, I've been ok" I said leaning my head on her shoulder.

"You're cute when you care" She said and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You know, you gave us a good scare" Jenna told me.

"Hmmm...I still think I'm stupid"

"Wasn't your fault" She said with a smile. "You're a clutz sometimes"

I slapped her head and she laughed, causing me to wince.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Faith, Katherine and Lucy arrived at the Masquerade, and went different ways, Katherine took a strawberry from the plate and ended up walking into Matt.

"Elena?" He asked confused.

"Matt? You look dashing" She said.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" He asked.

"I couldn't miss it, you really are hot in a suit, I would love to...okay here's the deal" She began compelling him "Do you know what you have to do?"

"I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk I'm gonna fight him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps" Matt said.

"And then?"

"I won't stop until he kills me"

"God, you're hot, now go away" She said.

"Thank you" He said.

Faith was watching for them coming, because she knew they'd be here, she went outside and spotted the two of them and listened into their conversation.

_"There's Faith" _Stefan said,

_"I noticed" _Damon sanpped back.

_"Stop with the attitude Damon"_

_"Well"_ Damon said.

Faith smirked and walked towards other people, getting compliments from everyone.

-CHAILEE'S POV-

We were all sitting on the couch.

"I feel like an invalid" I said

"That's because you are invalid" Jenna said.

"Where's Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?" Elena asked.

"He already left for the Lockwood party" Jenna said.

"He went to that?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm glad, he needs to have more fun, lose some of that emo thing" Jenna said.

"I'm gonna get some napkins" Elena said.

Elena walked into the kitchen and stood with Ric.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to look confused.

"I haven't heard from anyone all day, it's like they're avoiding us and now Jeremy's at that stupid party? He hates stuff like that!" She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said.

"Come on Ric" She said "Don't lie"

His phone began to ring and she went to snatch it but he grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"So then you'll be ok if I just head out? To try and meet up with everyone?" She asked.

"Wait, wait, wait" He said.

"What are you hiding Ric?" She demanded.

"Stefan and Damon asked me to keep an eye on you and Chailee, just in case Katherine and Faith show up to the party"

"So Stefan and Damon are at this party too?" She asked "Stefan wouldn't go to a party himself, he did that stuff for me"

"Just let this one go" He told her.

"I'm gonna go to bed" I said getting up from the couch "I'm tired"

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Stefan was alone on the dance floor, and he saw Katherine walking down the stairs and then she suddenly appeared behind him.

"Dance with me" She said.

"No" He said.

"Fine, then tell me who to kill, him hmm, she looks delicious" She said

She ate a strawberry and Stefan offered her his arm and she followed him, and they began to dance.

"It's a beautiful night" She said.

"Why the charade?" Stefan asked.

"How's Chailee? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that, but you want to know whats funny though?" She asked.

"And what is that Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"I don't have a twin sister, Faith is not real, it's actually Chailee" She told him.

"That's not possible Chailee's at home and she can't be that old" Stefan told her.

She just shrugged.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight" Stefan said.

"Okay, then give us the moonstone and nobody will" She said.

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me, so you and I will have to go get it together"

"Hmm. I have a better plan" She said "You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime"

"My way or you don't get it" He said

Then Aimee arrived "Hey, Stefan I can't find Matt, oh my god Elena! You look so pretty, I love that dress, you look gorge" She said.

"Thank you, I love your necklace" Katherine said.

"Oh thanks" Aimee said.

"Oh it's twisted, here let me, here we go" She said going behind Aimee.

She then snapped her spine "Paralyzed from the waist down" She said and did it again "And dead"

She threw the girl into Stefan's arms and smiled "The Moonstone Stefan, tick tock"

-ELENA'S POV-

"Hey, I'm gonna head to bed, are you guys good over there?" I asked.

"Good night" Jenna said.

I grabbed my car keys in hand and I left the house quietly, not alerting Ric, because I know he would call one of them.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

"I put the body in the trunk for now" Stefan said.

"We'll dump her when we get back" Damon said.

"This is exactly what I didn't want Damon"

"Stefan it's collateral damage" Damon replied.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off"

"What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me man, these women ruined our lives, they destroyed us tonight it ends, we can do it together, I got your back alright?"

"Don't hurt Faith Damon"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not Faith, Katherine told me she didn't have a twin sister, Chailee's been playing us" He told Damon.

Damon pulls out his call phone and calls Ric.

"Ric! Tell me Chailee's at the house"

_"No, she's not here niether is Elena they're both gone Damon"_

Damon hung up before Ric could ask any questions.

-ELENA'S POV-

Just as Jeremy pulled out his phone I grabbed his arm and he turned to face me, surprised.

"What the hell is going on?!" I growled.

"Uh-"

"Elena?" Bonnie's voice asked.

"You too?" I asked.

Before I got to answer Jeremy's phone rang.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't attack Faith whatever you do" I heard Damon growl out.

"Why? We have to make her pay, for what she and Katherine did to Chailee"

"Because it's not Faith! Chailee's been playing us all along. Katherine doesn't have a twin sister" Then Damon hung up on him.

Jeremy's eyes watered "Oh my god" he whispered.

"What is it Jer?" I asked him.

"Chailee's been playing us. Katherine told Stefan, who told Damon, and who just told me that Katherine doesn't have a twin sister, Chailee's been playing Faith this whole time"

"What?" I asked.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Chailee, who is still acting like Faith, was dragging Caroline up the stairs by the hair, Katherine in front of them.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want to be apart of it?!"

"Shut up" Chailee snapped.

They were in front of a door.

"Which room is it?" Katherine demanded.

"It's that one"

Chailee let go and she and Katherine walked into the room.

"Where is she?" Chailee asked.

Caroline began laughing.

"I did it, I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it" She said.

Katherine rushed over to her, but couldn't get out, Chailee came to the conclusion.

"Stefan" Chailee said and turned to look at him, a stake in his hand.

"Hello Katherine...Chailee" He said.

"You told him?" Chailee asked Katherine.

"Chailee?" Chailee heard Caroline say behind Kat. I didn't even bother looking at Caroline.

"They would've figured it out sooner or later" She shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go find Lucy" Chailee said and walked out of the room.

"You really think you can kill me with that?" Katherine asked.

"No, but he can" He said.

Damon came out of his hiding spot and shot Katherine in the back with the stake.

Elena screamed out feeling nothing but pain in her back.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy it's Katherine, she's linked to Katherine get them to stop now!" Bonnie shouted.

Stefan and Damon threw Katherine on the ground and went to kill her but a voice stoped him.

"STOP!" Jeremy yelled "You're hurting Elena, everything you do to her is hurting Elena"

Damon got up and looked down at her in surprise.

Katherine smiled as she got up and out of Stefan's grip.

"What?" Katherine asked "You think you're the only two with witches on your side? Wrong something tells me both of my witches are stronger then your witch"

Katherine took the stake from Damon, who looked over at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, go check on them, go make sure Elena's ok"

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is ok" Katherine said with a smirk "Just add a little more pressure"

She dragged the stake across her hand, and at the same time it showed up on Elena's hand too. Stefan hit Katherine's hand the stake flew to the floor.

"Bonnie it hurts" Elena whimpered.

"I can't take the spell off, I'm sorry but I can try to take the pain away" She told her.

Katherine picked up the stake and was about to drive it through her stomach.

"This is gonna hurt" She smirked at them and went to plunge it.

"Wait!" Damon said putting his hands up.

She sat down on the couch and crossed one of her legs over the other "Okay, so how about that moonstone?"

Jeremy made his way back to Elena and Bonnie and he crouched down to their level.

"Are they?" Elena asked.

"They're stuck in there with her" Jeremy said "You were right, she has two witches link her to Elena"

"Chailee, and that one girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder..."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Chailee and that other witch"

Katherine, Stefan and Damon are trapped in the room.

"The three of us together again, just like old times, except for one but oh well, The brother who loved me too much and the brother who didn't love Chailee enough"

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself" Damon said.

"What happened to you Damon?" Katherine asked "you used to be so sweet and polite"

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago"

"Good" Katherine said "he was a bore"

"Oh, why don't you stop antagonizing each other?"

"Where is the moonstone?" She asked.

"What do you want with it?"

"Does Elena enjoy having the both of you worship at her alter?"

Stefan looked at Damon and then back to Katherine.

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think we can see right through you?"

"So does it bother you that Damon is in love with your girlfriend?" She asked smugly.

"Oh stop it" Stefan smirked.

"Or what you'll hurt me"

Katherine got up "Come on Stefan everything I feel, Elena does too, so go ahead" She said "Or better yet kiss me Damon, she'll feel that too"

"Damn it where is that witch?" Damon asked.

"We could play charades?" Katherine said.

"You baragained the moonstone" Stefan said.

"What are you mumbling about over there?"

"When you struck the deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone wasn't it?"

"Good for you Stefan two plus two and it would've worked except that people found out that we weren't in the tomb" Katherine said.

"Thanks to you, by the way have I mentioned how inconvienient your obsession with Chailee has been?"

"You and me both honey" He said to her.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing" she said.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath Stefan"

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with, in 1864, you faked your death, who were you running from?"

"In 1987 you were in Chicago" She said "At a concert of all place with that wench Lexi, come on Stefan don't seem so surprised, of course I checked in on you over the years, you were dancing all night, you were standing in the front row dancing all night, you were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you"

"Who were you running from?" He asked.

'I love you' She mouthed.

Damon poured himself a glass of scotch.

"We're missing the party, oh I'll have one of those" Katherine said.

"Right away Miss Katherine" Damon said sarcastically

He handed her the glass "Thank you"

She drank it and he caught her, pushing her against the wall, he tried to stake her but Stefan stopped him.

"No, no Damon don't!" Stefan said.

"Yes, Damon, please" Katherine smirked.

"The second this spell is lifted I'm gonna drive this stake right through your heart"

"God you're hot" She said "When did you get so hot?"

Lucy and Chailee then arrive and Lucy had the moonstone in her hands.

Katherine, the spell on this room is broken you're free to leave" Lucy said.

"Thank god" Katherine said.

"When we hand this to you, our debt to you is over" Chailee said.

"Done" Katherine said.

"We owe you nothing"

"I said done. Give it" Katherine demanded.

"I wouldn't do that" Damon said.

Lucy handed her the moonstone and when she took it, she put her hand to her throat, not being able to breathe.

"You should have told us another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch Katherine, but we're you already knew that" Lucy said.

"Wait Elena-"

"The spell is broke, she'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her" Chailee said.

Katherine is on the floor suffocating.

"We aplogize for our involvement" Chailee said and they walked out of the room.

"Wait! Chailee" Stefan said.

Chailee stopped and looked at Stefan "Look I said I was sorry"

"I know but, what was up with you working for Katherine though?"

"I owed her she may be younger than I am but she saved my life, tell Elena and Jeremy I'm sorry if you see them before I do"

He nodded and Chailee left.

-TOMB-

Katherine woke up with the moonstone next to her, she picked it up and she went to leave but couldn't and Damon showed up.

"Hello Katherine" He said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Where you should've been all along" He said "I thought you would have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch"

"You should've killed me" Katherine said

"Death would've been too kind" Damon said.

He went to close over the tomb.

"No, Damon, don't Elena and Chailee are in danger" She said.

"From who?"

She didn't answer.

"You're lying, you're always lying"

"Why do you think we haven't killed them yet? Because Elena is a doppleganger but Chailee she's the real deal, they need to be protected"

"Then I'll protect them, while you rot in hell"

"No, Damon, don't!" She cried "We'll do anything, please! Damon you need me! You need me!"

He closed the door over, Katherine crying his name and trying to find a way out...

-CHAILEE'S POV-

I was walking in the parking lot trying to find my car and I heard someone walking behind me. I turned seeing Elena.

"Geeze you scared me!" I said "Did Stefan tell you what I said?"

She didn't say anything.

I just nodded my head "Right" I whispered and walked off.

"Wait! Chail!" She said.

I turned and looked at her but she was no longer there, "Elena?" I called out. I turned back around to see a guy standing infront of me and injected me with wolfsbane and the mask was what I saw last before darkness took over.


	15. Season 2 Rose

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is a little late I'm having some family issues but other than that I have no excuses to tell, but enough of my problems let's continue on with this chapter.**

Rose

I was being shaken awake, my head hurts, I opened my eyes to see Elena , looking absolutely terrified, she had a bruise forming on her cheek.

"What's going on?" I slurred.

"I-don't know...you've been out all morning, these two vampires have us and they know about Katherine" She said.

I sat up, my whole body hurting from the wolfsbane, I grimaced and looked around. "Do you know where they are?"

"Upstairs"

I nodded "come on" I stood and slowly creeped to the staircase, where I could hear people murmuring.

"How are the girl's?" The woman asked.

"Still passed out"

"You could've knocked the little werewolf out a little more carefully, she hasn't even woke up yet"

"Well...what was I supposed to do?"

"You didn't touch either of them? Did you?"

"Give me some credit, so...you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts, you know how this works" The woman said.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" The guy asked.

The woman sighed "They said he got it"

"Wonderful and what?" He asked.

Elena moved behind me, the floorboard creaked, I froze.

"You two! There's nothing around here for miles, if you think you're getting out of this, you're tragically wrong. Understand"

"We can always try to escape" I smirked at her.

She was then in front of me, so this chick is a vampire huh?

"Trying to escape with a sore body? I seriously doubt it" She said.

"I still have teeth, why don't you come down here a little closer. Just think about this way, one bite and you are dead" I told her.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

I tensed at the name.

Rose saw me tense up "He's your worst nightmare" She told us.

She let us roam around the house, why? I think she's pretty much clueless about me being a witch. We went back to the room where the woman was sitting in.

"Why are we here?" Elena demanded.

"You keep asking me these question's as if I'm going to answer you" She said.

"Why won't you?" I asked.

"That's another one" She said.

"You got us ok? It's not like we can go anywhere, the least you can do is tell us what you want with us" I snapped.

"I personally don't want nothing, I'm just a delivery service"

"Delivery to who?" Elena asked.

"Elijah?" I asked.

"Two points for the eavesdroppers" She said.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals"

"What do you mean Originals?" Elena asked.

"Again with the questions, haven't the Salvatore's or Chelsea been teaching you your vampire history?"

"Chelsea?" Elena asked.

Rose looked towards me "Still haven't told her yet have you?"

"Told me what?" Elena demanded.

"My name isn't really Chailee my real name is Chelsea" I told Elena.

"Why would you hide that from us?"

"Because I wanted a life where I could get away from all this stuff, but I always got dragged back in"

Elena then turned back to Rose "Who are the Originals?"

"I'm not going to answer. How about you answer it Chels." Rose said to me.

"The originals are the first family from the old world, they were the very first vampires created on this planet" I told Elena.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years, we're tired, we want it over, we're using the both of you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess"

"But why us?" Elena asked.

"Because you are the Petrova Doppleganger, but Chelsea here is the real deal, the Petrova doppleganger is the key to breaking the curse"

"The curse?" Elena asked.

"The sun and the moon curse" I told her.

"So you do know your history?" She smirked.

"What do you mean I'm the key?" Elena demanded "The moonstone is what breaks the curse"

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse, the sacrifice is what breaks it" I told Elena.

"The sacrifice?" She asked.

"The blood of the doppleganger, you're the doppleganger, which means, in order to break the curse you are the one that has to die" She told Elena.

"Tell us more" I said.

"Captivity has made them pushy eh? What do you want to know little wolf?" Trevor asked.

"What do you mean that Chelsea is the real deal?" Elena asked. I shook my head at her.

"Chelsea is the most oldest and powerful person on this Earth" He told Elena.

She turned towards me "How long have you've been alive?" She demanded.

"1,000 years. I'm one of the originals Elena" I told her.

"Ok. But what is your species? Are you a hybrid or something else?"

"I'm something much more but I can't tell you just yet"

"Okay. So why are you two running?" Elena asked Trevor.

"Rose and I pissed off the originals"

"Mm-mmm" Rose said.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for half a millennium they wanted us dead"

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"He made the mistake countless others did including miss traitor over there, by trusting Katerina Petrova"

"Katherine."

"Yes. The first doppleganger"

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since" Trevor said.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again" Rose said.

Rose got up and left the room, Trevor following after her.

Elena and I sat on the couch we woke up on. Elena the gasped slightly and pulled a piece of paper.

"What is that?" I whispered.

She showed it to me, _Stefan and Damon are coming for you- B_ I smirked.

That was when Rose and Trevor came back into the room, Trevor looked terrified. We both stood up and frowned.

"He's here!" He cried "This was a mistake"

"No, I told you, I would get us out of this, you have to trust me"

"No! He wants me dead Rose!" Trevor cried again.

"He wants them more!" She snapped at him.

"I can't do this to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here"

"Hey! What are we?" Rose demanded.

"We're family, forever" He said.

Somebody knocked on the door, and I sat back down and Elena started pacing.

Then I heard footsteps and they were getting closer.

"Elena can you please stop pacing, you are going to give me a headache" I told her. She stopped pacing and was looking at the door where we saw Rose and Elijah, I'm guessing who that is.

Elijah sped towards Elena and smelled her neck "Human...impossible"

He then looked at me and held me up in the air by my neck.

"Nice to see you too Elijah, but I do need to breathe" I gasped out. He then slowly put me back down and smelled my neck.

"You're not a vampire anymore. How did you turn human?"

"Very long spell, which I would be no longer doing since it nearly killed me" I told him.

"Well, we have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going"

Elena looked over at Rose

"Please don't let him take us" She pleaded.

"One last piece of business before we're done" Elijah said.

He turned and went towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day Elijah, I'm truly very sorry"

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary"

"Yes, yes it is, you trusted me with Katerina and I failed you" Trevor said.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honour, where was your loyalty?"

"I beg for your forgiveness"

"So granted"

Trevor smiled but then it all happened so fast, Elijah knocked Trevor's head clean off and I heard Elena gasp, I buried my head in her neck and Rose began to cry.

"You...!" she began.

"Don't Rose, now that you are free" He turned to us "Come"

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked, and I took my head out of her neck and backed up and away from her.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked her.

"I know where it is and that you need it"

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it" She told him.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked.

He looked over at Rose "It's the first I've heard of it"

He looked past Elena and went towards me "Now be honest Chels, where is the moonstone and I won't take you back to Niklaus"

I tensed then said "It's with Katherine, underneath the Church ruins"

"Interesting"

Then there was glass breaking from upstairs and he looked around.

"What is that?" He demanded.

"I don't know" Rose said.

"Who else is in this house?" He asked.

"I don't know" She repeated.

He grabbed me by the waist and Elena by the arm to another part of the house.

"Rose" Elijah snapped.

"I don't know who it is" She said.

"Up here" I heard Stefan's voice call out.

Elijah ran up the stairs with me and then let me go.

"Down here" I heard Damon's voice this time call out. I then saw a stake come flying towards us and I slowed it down. It was now hovering in front of us. Elijah then turned towards me and saw that my eyes were purple. Another two stakes came flying at us and one hit Elijah in the hand the other went in my stomach. He looked around and saw that Elena and Rose were gone, he removed the stake from his hand.

"Excuse me" He said while holding me up "To whom it may concern you're making a great mistake if you can beat me, you can't, do you hear that?"

He put me on the ground and went towards the coat rack.

"I repeat you can not beat me, so I want the other girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll, do we understand each other"

Then I saw Elena at the top of the stairs, holding something.

"I'll come with you, please just don't hurt my friends they're only trying to help"

He went up the stairs and stopped right in front of her.

"What game are you playing with me?" He asked.

Elena then threw something in his face and it exploded, she moved against the back wall then Stefan came and shot him with multiple stakes, but it didn't have any effect so he ran at Elijah and they went flying down the stairs and we watched as he got up and made his way towards Stefan but then Damon came and staked him against the door.

I saw Rose and she ran, and Damon went to follow her.

"Just let her go" I called weakly from my spot. Damon rushed over to me and shoved his wrist in my mouth. I struggled against his wrist but the blood went down my throat.

-LATER-

When Elena and I got in, we heard Jeremy.

"Elena?" He shouted.

As Elena and I went up the stairs, Bonnie and Jeremy rushed out of his room and Bonnie pulled her into a hug. I was walking towards my door but Bonnie went towards me and turned me around and hugged me.

"I know you were playing us, but I'm glad you're ok"

"The only reason why I was working for Katherine was because she threatened me with something that I can't afford to lose" I told her while still hugging her.

She backed away from the hug and looked at me "What did she threaten you with?"

"She threaten to hurt my family" I said while looking at Jeremy and Elena.

I felt pain in my stomach and doubled over and started throwing up blood. I fell to the ground because the pain was unbearable.

"Oh my god, Chels!" I heard Elena scream but I blacked out.

-THIRD PERSON-

Elena went home when visiting hours were over. She went straight to her room and got ready to go to sleep but Damon was in her room.

"Cute PJ's" Damon said.

"I'm tired Damon"

"I brought you this" He said while holding her necklace.

"I thought that was gone" She told him "Thank you"

She went to take it but he pulled it back.

"Please give it back"

"I just have to say something" he said.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace? Did you hear what happened tonight?" She asked.

"No, what happened?"

"Chailee got rushed to the hospital"

"I gave her some of my blood, she should have been fine"

Elena's eyes widen "Damon! Chailee can't have vampire blood in her system"

"And why is that?"

"Because it kills her from the inside out"

He just looked at her before going back to the first topic.

"what I'm about to say...is probably the most selfish thing I've said in my life" He said and then stood in front of her, just inches away "I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, why cant you know this...because I don't deserve you, but my brother does" He said. He kissed her forehead. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this" He looked into her eyes compelling her "But you do"

In the blink of an eye he was gone. Elena was confuse on how she got her necklace back and how the window got opened.

-ABANDONED HOUSE-

Elijah is staked on the door, but his skin is returning to his normal color and the veins disappear. He pulls out the stake that was in his chest and pulled it out and dropped it on the ground.

**A.N. 2 So guys how was the chapter? I loved writing it. So what do you think Chelsea (Chailee) is? Review or P.M. me and if you get it right I will name another Oc after you. - (R.J.)**


	16. Season 2 Katerina

**A.N. 1: Hey guys, just a little hint you get to know what Chelsea (Chailee) is in this chapter, so it took me forever to just place her right in the story. Without further more here is the chapter.**

Katerina

**Bulgaria 1490**

**Katerina was delivering her baby, with the help of her mother and the maids, whilst her father watched.**

**"A little more dearest, a little more...push...a little more, a little more, a little more" Her mother cooed gently in Bulgarian.**

**Katerina pushed as hard as she could, and let out screams of agony and then they could hear the crying of a baby, her mother held the baby in her arms as Katerina's father watched.**

**"It's a girl" Her mother said.**

**"A girl?" Katerina said "Please mother, let me see her"**

**As her mother went to hand the baby girl to Katerina her father's voice bellowed through the woman "Woman don't! What are you doing?"**

**Her mother handed over the baby over to Katerina's father.**

**"Let me hold her once" Katerina begged "Just once"**

**"Forget it! You have disgraced this family!" He bellowed at her.**

**He stormed past the maids and out the door with the baby, as Katerina screamed and cried.**

**"Father please!" She cried "No father no!"**

**Her mother hugged her, stopping her from moving her.**

**"No, Katerina, it's better for her" She said into her hair.**

**"No mother! Please!" Katerina sobbed.**

**"Let her go...let her go Katerina" Her mother said.**

**"Please Mama..." Katerina cried.**

-PRESENT-

Elena and I stood at the boarding house door, why was nobody answering it? I am just about to kick this door open if no one opens it in the next thirty seconds. Elena banged on the door again and then it was opened by Damon, who smirked.

"Hello Elena" He said and then his eyes finally landed on me "I thought you were in the hospital"

"Discharged" I told him.

"Stefan called said it was important" Elena said.

"Right this way" He said letting us in.

We walked into the house and stopped, just in front of Stefan.

"Hey" He said.

"What's this about?" I asked.

And then she appeared.

"Rose" I said.

We all went into the living room, and sat down.

"Okay, you have to understand we only know what we've picked up over the years and we don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus we know is real" I stated with my British accent coming out.

"Yes you would know that Chels" Rose said.

"Wait, why would she know that?" Damon asked.

I shifted nervously "I kind of dated him. But he thinks I'm dead, so I'm in the clear. So far.." I trailed off.

"Who is he?"

"He's one of the Originals, he's a legend" Damon purred.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No" Rose shook her head "Elijah is the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal"

"Klaus is known to be the oldest" Stefan informed her, a heavy form of disbelief was held in his voice.

"No, Klaus is known as the strongest, but he is not the oldest" I told him.

"Who's the oldest?" Elena asked.

"Elijah's the oldest out of all of them"

"Ok, so you're saying that the strongest vampire in the history of time is coming after us?" Elena asked looking at Rose and I.

"Yes" Rose replied simply.

"No" Stefan quickly said.

Damon rolled his eyes "What they're saying is, I mean if what they're saying is true-"

"Which it is" I butted in.

"And you're not just saying it so I don't kill you two" Damon growled at us.

"Which we're not" Rose replied.

"Then...we're looking at a solid maybe" Damon said

"Look, Elijah is dead right?" They nodded but I opened up my mouth.

"He's not dead. Do you really think it would be that easy to kill an original?"

"What do you mean he's not dead? We staked him right in front of you" Stefan told me.

I sighed "A regular stake can't kill him, it has to be made of white oak, but sadly there is none left. So basically you got a pissed off Original coming here"

They stared at me "So beside Elijah no one else even knows that you exist" Stefan told us.

"Not that you know of" Rose said.

"Not helping" Damon hissed.

"I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story" Stefan told Elena.

"He's real and he doesn't give up!" I told them all "If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot"

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point" Damon told me firmly.

"_Katherine"_ I said to Elena in her head.

I got my stuff ready waiting for Elena.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School" I lied to them.

"Let me grab a few things and I'll come too"

"It's ok" Elena said with a small smile "We know where it is"

She went through the door first and just as I was almost out the door I heard Damon say "She's in denial"

"Shut up Damon" I yelled through the house.

-LATER-

Bonnie was walking into school carrying a stack of books when one of them fell from top crashing to the floor with a bang, she tried to reach it, but it was hard trying to balance the other books. Jeremy chuckled when he saw her struggling, jogging over he picked it up from the floor.

"Here, I got it" He put it on top of the stack for her.

"Thanks" Bonnie smiled looking over the top of the stack at the younger boy "Where's Chailee and Elena?"

"They're running late today. What are you doing later?" Jeremy asked "You want to hang out at the Grill? Shoot some pool? The winner owns the table" He grinned.

"Uh, why?" Bonnie giggled.

"Why what?" Jeremy creased his eyebrows a little confused by her question.

"Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before, so why now?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, nevermind" He went to walk away.

"No, hey" She stopped him "Sure, it's just..." Bonnie trailed off.

"Just what?" Jeremy looked at her.

She laughed "It's just, I'm really bad at pool"

"Yeah, yeah, I thought you might be" He joked as a olive toned boy walked over to the two smiling politely.

"Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?" He asked running his hands over his smooth shaven head.

"Yeah, yeah" Jeremy nodded "Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here" He inpesected the map in the new boy's hand.

"Yeah, I am" He laughed "It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka" He introduced himself politely.

"I'm Jeremy" He smiled "This is Bonnie" He motioned to the beautiful olive toned girl beside him.

"Anyway, Luka I'm actually heading that direction. Why don't you follow me? It can get confusing" He smiled generously.

"Thanks man" Luka smiled "It's nice to meet you Bonnie"

-TOMB-

Elena and Chailee were making their way through the woods stepping over roots and around trees trying to find the tomb with Caroline next to them.

"Tell everyone that we weren't feeling well and we went home from school" Elena told her.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this" Caroline moaned shaking her head "I'm a terrible liar" She complained.

"And keep Stefan busy" Elena quickly added ignoring her comment "I don't want him to know what we're up to"

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this!" Caroline told the two.

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit" Elena shot back with a glare.

"Yeah, because she threatened me! Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's...Stefan's gonna see right through me"

"Caroline as our friend, promise not to tell" I said with a small grin.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code" Caroline smirked shaking her head as Chailee and Elena gave her a look "Ok, I promise" She held up one hand swearing herself to secrecy.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline questioned.

"Because he never will be ok with it" Elena told her.

Caroline nodded in accpetance as all three of them walked under the church ruins stepping over the rubble and stopped in front of the tomb door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Yes" Chailee and Elena responded together.

"She is the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who knows how to stop him" Elena added

"Uh, you do know I also know all that stuff" I told them. They ignored me, of course.

"But you're asking the truth from someone who will probably never give it or better yet probably never have given it. Are you sure about this?" She asked again her eyes now set with worry.

"Yes Caroline" Elena said.

Caroline gave us one last look before opening the door moving it to the side leaving it wide open.

"Katherine" I called.

"We'll be ok, Caroline" Elena assured.

"Hello girls" Katherine stood in the doorway, she looked like hell, pale, pasty, and hunger deep in her eyes "You come to watch me wither away"

"Goodbye Caroline" She sneered.

"As long as we're on the other side of the door she can't hurt us" I said "Like she can hurt me anyway" I added while looking at Katherine.

Caroline looked at the three of them before leaving the tomb at a supernatural speed.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked.

"We brought you some stuff" I told her.

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?"

"I want you tell me about Klaus" Elena replied

"Hmm, someone's been busy"

"I also brought you this" Elena reached in her bag and dragged out the large, Petrova book that she had taken from Duke University when her, Damon, and Alaric had made a trip there "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with the you. Obviously that's not true"

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up" Katherine scoffed.

"Maybe, because I brought you this" I reached into Elena's bag and pulled out a bottle of blood.

Katherine rushed to the door, but was stopped by the barrier, eyes fixed on the crimson liquid swishing in the plastic bottle.

"You don't look so good" I told her, a false worried look painted on my face.

"How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years. It must be painful to desicate and mummify. I can't even imagine" Elena said.

Katherine slides down to the floor sulking, I poured a small glass of blood and handed it to her.

"You have the Petrova fire" Katherine smiled as she drunk her drink.

"More blood?" I questioned as she handed me her cup back out.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after we left Bulgaria, or was thrown out" She sighed looking at me.

"Thrown out?" Elena looked at her.

"Why don't you tell her Chels. you were there" She said looking at me.

I sighed "Katherine's family, your ture ancestors, they disowned her" I told Elena "I was the only one not to leave her side after she had a baby out of wedlock. Her indiscretions were not tolerated at that time" I rolled my eyes "Oh the shame" I said sarcastically.

"That was when I came up with the Faith character. When I found out that Klaus was there I changed my name so he wouldn't know it was really me" I told her.

"The baby was kept as a secret?" Elena asked us.

"Mmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England, Chelsea came with me and we both had to learn to adjust so we quickly became English. It was there where dear Chelsea caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. She was taking with him at first until she found out what he was and what he wanted with us and then we ran like hell" Katherine informed her.

**~Flashback~**

"So what did Klaus want?" Elena asked curiously.

"The same thing he would have wanted from you and me" I started "He wants to break the curse"

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger" Elena stated "But why would he need you? You're not a Petrova." She said while turning towards me.

"Actually, I am. Chelsea Petrova is my real name, but that's not why he wants me. It's because of what I am." I told her.

"Then what are you?"

I smirked "I am a tribrid, part witch, part werewolf, and part vampire. I'm the last of my kind. I'm so alone when it comes to my species" I finished sadly.

I slid another glass over to Katherine.

"What does our bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked.

"It's really tedious but..." Katherine paused crushing the cup she had been drinking from in her hand "The cure was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappeared the curse can be broken" She explained.

"So you both ran before he kill one of you?" Elena asked.

"Something like that" I mused.

**~Flashback~**

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus did she?" Elena questioned.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart" I replied.

**~Flashback~**

"You killed yourself?" Elena looked at them surprised.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire, we were no longer any use to him" Katherine explained.

"But it didn't work" Elena stated "You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since"

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock" I explained.

Katherine looked at Elena seeing her uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? Afraid we're right? You don't wanna die? There's another way out"

Katherine sliced her wrist with her nail "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone" She sighed as the wound closed over "We made the other choice too"

**~Flashback~**

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed" Elena told us.

"I never thought he would have lasted this long" I muttered exchanging a look with Katherine who just shrugged.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives" Elena looked at them both frustrated.

"We were looking out for ourselves, Elena" I hissed "We will always look out for ourselves. If you're smart you'll do the same"

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Down in the tomb under the old, burnt down church Elena looked over as Katherine continued to read from the Petrova book.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked suddenly.

"I have no reason to lie Elena. We both don't" Katherine started "I have no reason to do anything but sit here, read and rot"

"Ok, assuming it's even partly true, that's the reason you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand us over to Klaus." Elena asked sighing.

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he's be willing to strike a deal" Katherine shrugged.

Elena turned towards me "So you tried to get the moonstone to bring back to Katherine so she could strike the deal" Chailee nodded.

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"Look who is getting smarter" Katherine muttered.

"It's not just...me and the moonstone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse" Elena added.

"Witches and our spells, so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice" Chailee rolled her eyes.

"So you need a werewolf" Elena noted.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by" Katherine told her.

"What else?" Elena asked.

"A witch to do the spell" Katherine told her.

"Ours bailed but Bonnie will do just fine" Chailee added.

"What else" Elena asked again.

"A vampire" Chailee stated.

"Caroline" Elena breathed out.

"Could've been anyone, but I like the poetry of Caroline" Katherine said.

"So you were gonna hand us over to be killed?" Elena asked.

"Better you die than I" Katherine stated while getting up and going deeper in the tomb.

"C'mon Elena, let's just go, I can tell you more later" Chailee told her as she got the stuff and headed towards the exit of the tomb.

"Elena. Chailee" Stefan's stern voice came from directly in front of them.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" Elena jolted at his prescence.

"I could ask you the same question" He replied shortly.

"Caroline told you" Chailee sighed shaking her head.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was this important that you'd have to keep from me" Stefan asked worriedly.

"I knew that you would stop us" Elena replied.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena." Stefan tried to convince her.

"Hey, I am not a liar" Chailee complained.

"Chailee may have been lying to us about Faith, but you didn't hear the story" Elena protested.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" Stefan promised.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" Tears appeared in Elena's eyes.

Katherine arrived at the door of the tomb.

I sighed "There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story" I said.

**~Flashback~**

"He killed them, her entire family, just to get back at us for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vegeance on your friends, your family and anyone else that you've ever loved" Chailee warned them.

"Unless you have this" Katherine said while holding up the moonstone.

"Oh, no there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You both spun this whole thing so that we could get Katherine out of there, and so we have to get the stone from her didn't you?" Stefan growled.

"We didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." Chailee replied.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitches" Stefan hissed at them both.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no other vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be one of the safest psychotic bitches in town" She grinned.

-Elena's Pov-

-Gilbert house-

"Elena" Stefan caught my arm as they stood on the porch to the house.

"I can't talk about it Stefan" I said and went to walk away.

"You have to. Don't shut me out. Elena, please" He begged.

I began to cry "I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, and even Chailee. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me and Chailee, everything is because of us" I cried harder and he quicjkly pulled me into a tight hug kissing the top of my head.

-THIRD PERSON-

-SLATER'S APARTMENT-

In Slater's apartment the vampire hung up his phone from where he had been talking to Rose and placed it in his pocket staring at Elijah a terrified look on his face.

Where the Original had a pleasent, relaxed look.

Very, nicely done" Elijah approved.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theatre" Slater told him "How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

Elijah smirked "I'm a special vampire"

"What, because you're an original?" Slater asked.

"Hmm" Elijah nodded and held a wooden stake out in front of him. "Now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart"

Slater took the stake and waited a couple of seconds before stabbing himself.

Two figures were standing behind Elijah one male and one female.

"Was that really necessary?" Jonas Martin asked while shaking his head.

"Too gruesome for my liking" Chelsea Petrova said.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now" Elijah told them both.

**A.N. 2: Hey guys sorry took me so long I was trying to put Chelsea in there some how without messing up the plot. TADA now you know what she is I bet you are all glad I got it out finally!**


	17. Season 2 The Sacrifice

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever my internet went down and we didn't get it back up until today, so I'm sorry this chapter is late.**

**The Sacrifice**

-Third Person POV-

Elena was fast asleep in her bed and didn't realise that Jonas Martin was in the bathroom watching her, a noise echoed from below her and she jolted awake. Walking from the bedroom she peered around the corner to se an empty hallway, stepping out she was caught by surprise by a half naked Alaric standing at the top of the stairs with a bowl of ice cream in his hands.

"Elena!" His eye's were wide with shock and embarrassment.

"I heard something" She avoided looking at his naked chest.

Jenna suddenly arrived behind him with an horrified look on her face, "That was us. I'm sorry."

Jonas stepped out from the bathroom into Elena's bedroom, this was the perfect time to get what he wanted from the girl and leave before she even knew he was there. Grabbing her hairbrush from the table, he pulled out a few strands of hairs from it, placing them in a zipped bag.

"We didn't think anyone else was up" Alaric informed her from where they were continued to satnd in the hallway.

"But here you are." Jenna's voice was full of awkwardness.

Alaric stared down at Jenna for a couple of seconds before looking back up at Elena, who's eyes were fixed on her feet.

"We were just-" He stopped himself "Chunky Monkey?" He held the bowl towards her.

"I'm not really hungry. At all." She replied.

Everyone heard a door open at the end of the hall and they saw Chailee step out.

"What's with all the noise some people are trying to sleep you know?"

"Well, I'm naked." Alaric nodded awkwardly "So I'm gonna go." He scurried away into the bedroom leaving Jenna behind. Chailee just stood there looking dumbstruck then went back to her room.

"I'm really, really sorry." Jenna told her scratching the back of her neck.

"It's okay, Jenna." Elena breathed out a small smile appearing on her lips "Don't worry about it."

"I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you sure it's okay?" Jenna asked.

"Seems like things are good." Elena nodded happy for her Aunt.

"They are extremely good." Jenna confirmed a small blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Then I'm extremely okay with that" Elena laughed a little.

~LATER~ (Elena's POV)

I had snuck out of the house, without any of them realising and I went straight to the boarding house with Chailee hot on my heels might I add, knowing Rose would be there. I went in and she was sitting with nothing but a robe on.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning" She said, obviously thinking we were Damon, she turned to look at us and her eyes widen. "Sorry I thought you were..."

"I...sorry...I" I stuttered.

"There's no one else here" Rose said.

"Actually we came here to talk to you"

"Then I should probably go get dressed" She said and she smiled a little bit.

When she got dressed we were sitting in the living room.

"It's a bad idea! Why don't you stop her and her crazy ideas Chailee" Rose said to us when we explained the plan to her.

"I've tried and frankly she's too stubborn" Chailee told her with a slight smile.

"No it's not, from what Stefan told us this morning your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus" I said "You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because someone blew up a coffee shop with us in it"

"There's more to learn, we just need to find a way to learn it" I said.

"Why are you coming to me about this?" She asked.

"Because you and Chailee owe me, one word from me and Damon and Stefan would have killed both of you for kidnapping me" I said.

"Uhh.. I am not doing you any favours, whether you like it or not" Chailee spoke up. I just glared at her.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this and their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away"

"We're having a disagreement ok? They're willing to risk everything I love and I'm not"

"They're just trying to protect you" She said nodding.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not so we're back to you taking me to Slater" I said, I saw Chailee tense up in the corner of my eye.

"What do you exactly do you hope to achieve from this?" She asked.

"How would you like to be able to walk in the day?" Chailee asked.

"I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think"

"I think I'm willing to do the spell if you're willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal" Chailee spoke.

~LATER~

Rose knocked on the door, how we'd managed to get her to help and keep quiet about it I'd never know.

"Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up" She said knocking on the door and she turned and looked at us "Sorry he's not home"

"Uh uh" I said "No, we did not come all this way out here for nothing" I said.

Chailee opened the door with her strength "After you"

We went in and Rose stopped in her tracks.

"Slater?" She asked. "I don't think he's gonna be much help"

I found her standing and I saw the body, I turned and walked over to the computer.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information" I said.

"Yeah probably to stop him from helping people like us" She said "The guy was a vampire almanac, knowing too much information just bit him in the ass"

She walked over to the curtains and opened them.

"What are you-"

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate" She said and she looked out the window "I used to come here and watch the day"

Chailee found a picture of a girl and Slater and she turned to Rose.

"I'm sorry about Slater, Rose" Chailee said.

"Any luck?" She asked.

I looked at the computers again "It's password protected, I can't get in"

Chailee went and wondered around the apartment leaving Rose and I to ourselves.

"Then this is pointless, let's just go" She said.

There was suddenly a noise.

"Stay here" She warned me.

I didn't though, i followed her.

"Alice?" She asked.

"Rose?"

The two of them embraced, it was the girl from the picture.

~LATER~

I was making tea while Rose comforted Alice, Rose walked over to me.

"She found him a few minutes before we did" She told me.

"How is she?"

"Overreacting, big time" Rose said.

I gaped at her "Her boyfriend just died, there's no such thing as overreacting"

"Those tears are for her, she didn't care about Slater, she was only dating him long enough to see if he would turn her"

We both looked over at her and I frowned but went over to her with a cup of tea.

"Thank you" She said and she looked up at me "You look really familiar, did you know Slater?"

"Not personally no, I just knew that he kept detailed records of all his vampire contacts, I was just hoping he could point me to Klaus" I said, then Chailee walked in the room.

"Doubtful, Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at" Chailee told me. I turned back to Alice.

"Do you know any of Slater's passwords?" I asked.

"Are you seriously asking me this right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake to his heart"

"I understand that" I said "Do you know his password?

"Who do you think you are?" She hissed at me before taking a drink of her tea.

I looked up at Chailee and smirked, she could consider this as payback for lying to me.

"What if I could convince Chailee to turn you?" I asked.

Alice was surprised and Chailee was defiantly not happy.

"Will you show us the files then?" I asked.

She nodded and went over to the computer and Chailee and I were behind her.

"Someone's been here" Alice said "The hard drive is completely wiped out"

"Yeah probably whoever killed him" Chailee said.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid, everything's backed up on a mode server" Alice said.

Chailee the grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Alice.

"You know that she is going nowhere near my blood right?" She asked.

"I know, but she doesn't" I said and I walked back over to the computer.

"Kristen Stewart, god was he obvious?" Alice said.

"These are all the leads to the vampire's?" I asked.

"Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me" She said.

"What about that one; Cody Weber? They exchange dozens of emails about Elijah" Rose said.

"I could call him"

I handed he my phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus, both dopplegangers are alive and they are ready to surrender" I said.

"What!" Rose and Chailee demanded.

"Oh my god! I knew I recognised both of you" Alice said.

"Get him the message please" I said.

I walked away from them, to think.. this was it.. I was ready for this, but Chailee is going to hate me. Rose and Chailee came in.

"What are you doing?!" Chailee demanded.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention" I said.

"If you get Klaus' attention an he finds me and figures out i'm lying he is going to kill me Elena and probably you too " Chailee explained

I stared at her and raised my eyebrow, then they both clicked on.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along" Rose said.

"It's either us or the ones I love" I said.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice both of you and save everyone else?" She asked.

Alice came into the room "Cody's on his way and he really wants to meet both of you"

~THIRD PERSON POV~

Bonnie joined Stefan and Damon at the Church ruins in the woods.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to grab the grimoire from home" She said.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure huh?" Damon smirked.

"He said he'd be here" Bonnie mumbled.

Bonnie and Stefan went in the tomb, Damon's phone began to ring.

"Not a good time Rose" He said.

"Don't be angry with me" She said.

"Why?" He asked confused "What did you do?"

"You need to get to Richmond immediately" She said.

"Tell me" Damon said and left the woods.

~ELENA'S POV~

I stared out the window, and I saw Elijah's face and I turned but he wasn't there. I shook my head and went to the sink, and took a drink of water, I looked at Alice and turned but was face to face with Damon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

I looked at Rose in disbelief "You called him?!"

"You said you understood!" I snapped.

"She lied" Damon snapped at me.

I looked at him and frowned.

"Oh my god...Damon Salvatore" Alice's voice said.

"Get her out of here" Damon said to Chailee, who took her into another room.

"No way" She said before leaving.

He looked down at me. "Come on, we're leaving"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"I said we're leaving" He snapped.

I went to the bedroom where Rose and Chailee we're at and I scowled at Rose.

"I couldn't of let you've done it and plus Chailee was the one who told me to call him" She defended herself.

She frowned and Damon entered the room "Time to go, Alice is sleeping soundly and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day"

Then the door opened and we turned to see men entering the apartment.

"We're here to meet both of the dopplegangers" One said.

"Thanks for coming" I said and went to walk past Damon but he grabbed my arm.

"I will break your arm" He snapped. He then looked over at the two men "There is nothing here for you"

The third man was killed and his body fell to the floor, Elijah is there and he did it... I gasped and so did Chailee. He got closer to the other two men and Rose ran from the apartment.

"I killed you" Damon said "You we're dead"

"For centuries now" Elijah said looking at Chailee, he then looked at who I believed to be Cody "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He retorted.

"I'm Elijah"

"We were gonna bring them to you for Klaus they are the dopplegangers, I don't know how they exists but they do, Klaus will want to see them"

"Does anyone else know you are here" Eijah asked.

"No"

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful"

He ripped his heart out, Damon tried to move me behind him but i shoved him away. He was ready to fight but Elijah looked at Chailee and left. Damon looked at Chailee, as she watched the doorway.

~LATER~

Damon drove both Chailee and I home.

"Thanks" I mumbled while Chailee went inside.

"Well your ride left you, didn't want both of you to be stranded"

I went towards the door but before i could open it Jeremy opens it from the other side.

"What?" Damon asks.

"It's Stefan" Jeremy tells her.

I rushed to the tomb's entryand went to go in but Damon pushed me against the wall.

"Don't you dare" He snapped.

"Stefan's in there Damon!" I yelled "How could you have let this happen?"

"What are you talking about? I was too busy to save you from your suicide mission that you drug Chailee in without knowing" He growled out.

"You didn't have to go get the moonstone in the first place!" I screamed at him.

"It was the right call Elena!" He snapped back.

"The right call? How is this any of the right call? Damon let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me! Please" I pleaded to him.

"Are you done?" He demanded while letting go of my arms. I went towards the entry but Damon held his hand out and front of me and waved his finger in a 'no' postion. I stormed away with tears in my eyes wondering how we are going to get him out of there.

**Hey guy sorry it's so late not only did my internet go down but my school grades needed more focused on since I'm already almost failing Geometry, and I'm only in the 10th grade it's just not fair! So I am really sorry again I am not going to be able to my update schedule back on track yet so these are going to be slow updates. **


	18. Season 2 By the Light of the Moon

Ch. 18 By the Light of the Moon

~Elena's P.O.V.~

I sat in my room when Chailee came in, a hard look on her face.

"You gonna start now too? I've already had a mouthful from Jeremy I don't need it from you" I snapped before she could say anything.

"What you did was the most idiotic thing you've ever done"

"No Chailee, it wasn't, cause if I don't try then nobody else will and Jenna will die, Jeremy will die, Bonnie will die, Caroline will die, Tyler will die, Matt will die, Stefan will die, Damon will die...everybody I love will die, and I can't have that resting on my shoulders ok?"

She stared at me "But dying is ok with you?"

"Don't you dare stand there and say that if it were you, you wouldn't do the same Chailee, I know you too well!"

That's when Bonnie came in and frowned. "Oh great, here we go again"

"You're on a suicide mission Elena? Why?"

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family because she and Chailee ran, I'm not gonna let that happen" I said folding my arms.

Bonnie put the moonstone in her bag and stared at me "We don't want you to die"

"Well it does happen eventually, why not now?"

"That's insane" Jeremy said coming in the room. "Bringing Klaus the moonstone is so much better than trying to be protected?"

"What is this? Gang up on Elena day?" I scowled. "You guys think you're protecting me, but you're not"

"You're trying to make a sacrifice with me in it that we don't want you to make, we love you and will fight until the end" Chailee said.

"I don't want you to" I snapped.

"Yeah, well that's just too bad" Jeremy said.

"I need coffee" Chailee said and the three left the room, I looked at Bonnie's bag and quickly went over and took it. I went down the stairs quietly.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked as I reached the door.

"To see Stefan" I said before turning around.

"Really? Tell your face" Bonnie said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"She took the moonstone" Jeremy said.

"How did you-"

"We tested you, and you failed" Chailee said.

"Klaus killed her entire family just because she crossed him, it's not gonna happen because of me, so I'm not running"

"But you're running from us" Chailee said.

I sighed "Fine, go" Bonnie said.

I opened the door but couldn't leave, I turned to look at them.

"What did you do?!" I asked.

"It's for the best Elena" Jeremy said.

~Later~ (Chailee's pov)

I was sitting in the living room, scheming to myself when Damon came in, I let out a grunt when I saw him and folded my arms.

"You should really lock your door" He said smirking "Oh come on pouties give me two points for ingenuity"

"Ok, question, why am I locked in here I'm not going to do something stupid." I asked.

"Because we didn't want you to double cross us again like when you were Faith"

"You think this is funny?" Elena snapped.

"Yes Elena, I find hilarity in lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save yours and Chailee's life" He said.

"I don't ask you to, you just do it" I told him.

"So what did you tell Stefan about all this?" Elena asked.

"Stefan and I had a good laugh" He said.

"And what did he say about Elijah?" I asked.

He sat down next to Elena and put an arm around her shoulder, she pushed it away.

"Yeah, that, I didn't tell him"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well A; He can't do anything about it and B what I just said.

Jeremy appeared and came into the living room.

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"I thought she was meeting you?"

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol" Damon said.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood duty?" Jeremy asked then suddenly looked at me "Aren't you a werewolf Chailee?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Well, tonight is the full moon"

I sat up straight from I was sitting "It's a full moon?" I all but screeched.

"Yep but Elena was to absorbed with your sucidal tendencies to notice" Damon said.

(POV SWITCH) ~Elena's Pov~

I watched as Chailee got up and so did Damon, Chailee went upstairs and a few minutes later she had a bag ready to go and looked at the door and mumbled a few words and was off.

Damon turned and came back in as Jeremy lay himself on my lap, like he did when we were kids.

"Change of plans, you babysit. You know you should get out, Enjoy the sun" he said to me "Oh wait, you can't"

He and Jeremy laughed as I threw a cushion at him and then looked down at Jeremy and shoved onto the floor.

~Later~

Jeremy was in his room but I still couldn't leave the house. I went downstairs to see Jenna raking in the closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, perfect timing" She said while handing me a box.

"What's this stuff?" I asked.

"Your Mom's files from the historical society, I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate" She said sarcastically.

She shut the closet door and there was Elijah, I jump back in fright.

"Hey, I'm Elijah" He said.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls" She said.

He got closer to me and put his hand out "It's a pleasure"

We shook hands "So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car"

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow" he said with a smile.

"Also a good plan" She said.

"Thank you very much for inviting me into your home, Jenna and Elena" He said "I hope to see you sometime soon"

He left and I rushed upstairs towards Jeremy's room I knocked on his door but someone caught my wrist, Jeremy opened the door and frowned at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes" I said.

"Ok" He said.

He left and went downstairs and Elijah stared at me. "It was a wise choice"

"What do you want?"

"I think it's time you and I have a little chat" He said.

I nodded and showed him to my room, he stepped in and I followed, closing the door.

"Forgive the intrusion, I mean your family no harm"

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take Chailee and I?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want the both of you to be taken, Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval" He said "If the word gets out that both dopplegangers exist there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that"

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" I asked confused.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse" He said.

"So what is your goal?" I asked.

"Klaus' obsession has made him paranoid, he's a recluse, he trusts only those in his immediate circle"

"Like you?"

"Not anymore"

"You don't know where he is do you?" I asked. "So you're trying to use me and Chailee to draw him out"

"Well, to do that I need you and Chailee to stay put and stop trying to get her and yourself killed"

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" I asked.

"If I wan't very truthful all your family would be dead and i'd be taking you to Klaus right now, Instead I'm here and i'm prepared to offer you a deal"

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"Do nothing, do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you, Chailee and I should draw Klaus out together and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed"

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him" He said.

"Just like that?"

"I'm a man of my word, Elena, I make a deal, I keep a deal" He said.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" I asked.

"I notice that your friend, Bonnie is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic, I have friends with similar gifts, Chailee included" He said.

"You know witches?"

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you, so do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me" I said.

"We're negotiating now?" He asked.

~Later~ Chailee's Pov

I was sitting in my room on the window seat, looking out at the trees and the roofs across from my house. Elena entered my room and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"There's someone here to see you" She said.

And then Stefan came into the room, and I smirked and jump up and i ran over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"You're ok" I said.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you"

I pulled back and he slapped the back of my head, I stared at him my eyes wide and my mouth "O" shaped.

"Don't pull that stunt again, I need my best friend"

I smiled and hugged him again.

~Third Person Pov~

Damon was sitting on the couch, when Rose joined him.

"I talked to Caroline, Tyler and Chailee was all locked up" He said.

"So it was Jules? The other werewolf, the one who attacked you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry" He said "I picked a fight with her, she was coming after me"

"All that end's well" Rose said.

"You're all healed?" He asked.

"Yeah, seems that way" She said.

"Rose..I'm glad that the legend was fake, maybe the werewolves made it up to keep the vampires away" Damon said.

"Lucky me" She grinned.

He touched her thigh, feeling a strong urge in his gut, that reach up to his heart.

"I'm going to stay and help you" She said

"Help me do what?"

"Save Elena..., protect Elena all things Elena" She said.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I like you, I believe in frienship, I happen to have a vacancy in that department and you can use all the friends you could get"

"Just friends?"Damon asked.

"Just friends"

She got up, but he caught her and he kissed her.

"Are you sure you can do that?" He asked.

"I don't love men who love other women, I think more of myself, but it doesn't mean I can't be your special friend"

They kissed again, the knotting feeling in Damon's stomach came back and he pulled back and Rose looked at her shoulder when he went to remove the robe.

"Ow" She said.

He looked at it, and it had gotten much worse, they looked at each other and her eyes widen.


End file.
